


Perks of a Bad Weekend

by aredolent



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Junhoe, Drunk flirting, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Bobby, bobby likes junhoe’s leather pants, going to a fair, junhoe hates pda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredolent/pseuds/aredolent
Summary: In which Junhoe is sulking because his friends dragged him away for the weekend, but then Bobby makes it all worthwhile.





	Perks of a Bad Weekend

Junhoe was sat in the back seat of the car playing with the ring on his middle finger, doing his best to absolutely isolate himself from his annoying and way too loud best friends as they argued about the songs playing on the radio. Jinhwan was driving, and being the oldest of the group, he decided to stay out of Yunhyeong and Donghyuk’s pretty unimportant discussion. 

“Junhoe, you agree with me, right?” Yunhyeong nudged Junhoe’s arm from next to him. “Mariah Carey’s Christmas hits are the best option for a drive.” 

Actually, Junhoe was just pretending to not listen to the duo’s bickering because he had a pissed off expression to maintain. He wasn’t going to let the silliness of the subject break his angry facade, so instead of acknowledging Yunhyeong’s existence, he turned his head towards the window to look at the bright blue sky and pretend it’s the most fascinating thing he’s ever seen. 

Yunhyeong moved closer to Junhoe so their bodies were now touching, then leaned his chin on Junhoe’s shoulder just to have it shaken off a second later. “Really, you’re still sulking? It’s been a day, Junhoe. Would you really rather spend your weekend in your stinky room doing nothing?”

“I’d rather do that than listen to the two of you talk about Mariah Carey for four hours.” Junhoe finally spoke, grabbing Yunhyeong’s shoulder and pushing him all the way to the other side of the backseat. 

In all honesty, Junhoe was only acting like a child because his friends just had to choose _this_ weekend to go out of town. They just had to make him go with them to Donghyuk’s beach house that had no wifi and tv _this_ weekend. It could’ve been any other weekend, and Junhoe would’ve been happy to go. Well, okay, he would’ve probably still thrown a fit for a few hours and dramatically yell about him dying from being overworked and overstressed, but he would’ve let it go quickly. But no, it had to be today, when the premiere for the finale of his favorite show was finally airing. And he was missing it. 

Donghyuk turned around from the passenger seat to look at Junhoe. His face looked really nice, even in the poor lighting in the car, and the little smile playing on his lips made him look even warmer. Junhoe hated that smile because it always made it almost impossible for him to stay mad at Donghyuk. That’s why he only looked at him quickly before puffing out his chest and looking back out the window. 

“Oh come on. It’s gonna be fun! There’s already an event in town Hanbin invited us to!” Donghyuk reached towards Junhoe’s knee to squeeze it reassuringly. 

“Hanbin? The guy you know from middle school?” Junhoe asked, his voice showing no genuine interest. He was already aware Donghyuk knew many people in the town they were going to, after all he did spend most of his childhood there. He probably knew the entire town, including the old women working in the nearby shops. 

Junhoe could only assume what Donghyuk meant by ‘event’, though. All of Donghyuk’s events usually ended up being clubs with music playing too loud and too many drunk people making out publicly in front of everyone’s face, or cafes with amateur singers bravely getting up on a small stage and creaking out their original, also bad - in Junhoe’s opinion, songs. Therefore, he didn’t see a reason to even try to get excited about this already-doomed weekend. 

“Yeah. He’s one of the performers too, so I’m really pumped to go!” Donghyuk’s voice got higher in pitch just like it always did whenever Donghyuk got excited over something. He turned to look at Jinhwan as he squeezed his hand that was resting on his thigh.

Junhoe peeked towards them quietly, watching as Jinhwan silently smiled at a gentle show of affection and turned the wheel to enter another street. Junhoe had to admit, as much as he always protested public display of affection and as much as he always clucked about hating couples being all over each other in public, his two best friends were really cute together. The mushy pecks on the forehead and all. 

It was really weird too, the way they came about. Junhoe remembered the night Donghyuk and Chanwoo made him get ready to see the new Spiderman in the cinema because Donghyuk’s dad gave him free tickets. They arrived at 9 pm sharp just to realize they completely missed the entire movie, which resulted in Donghyuk deciding to sit at the nearby cafe and drink six cups of hot tea, not moving until Jinhwan, the bartender, had to ask him to leave. 

They somehow ended up having a two hour long conversation, even after the cafe closed. It took one phone call and Junhoe picking Donghyuk up for them to realize Junhoe was a mutual friend, which led to Junhoe having to answer all the questions Donghyuk had about Jinhwan. Naturally, soon Junhoe got fed up and called Jinhwan over to their shared apartment, where he fled as soon as the older knocked on the door. After that, they basically became inseparable. 

Junhoe shook his head to get rid of his random thoughts. “A performer? Are we going to a freaking talent show or something?” He asked bitterly, rolling his eyes. 

“Junhoe, it’ll be fun. Get out of your angry bubble.” Jinhwan said in a patronizing tone as he glanced at the GPS. 

Junhoe didn’t push it further, not wanting to rain on his best friends’ parades any more. He just wanted for the ride to end so he could hop on one of the beds in Donghyuk’s beach house and take a nap. 

After a few more torturous minutes of Yunhyeong putting his feet on Junhoe’s lap and whining every time Junhoe pushed them off, Jinhwan finally parked the car into the driveway.

Junhoe didn’t know if it was the sudden rush of excitement or an even stronger rush of exhaustion, but suddenly he was more than ready to get into the house. He immediately hopped out of the car and grabbed his backpack, marching towards the entrance door, hopping over the few steps on the front porch and grabbing the handle to open the door. 

“It’s locked, no one’s been here for weeks.” He heard Donghyuk laugh from behind him as he sighed. “Catch.”

Junhoe barely had any reflexes and he rarely had proper sense of motor skills whatsoever, so naturally, he dropped the keys Donghyuk threw at him. To be fair, he definitely would’ve caught them had he been well rested. And in a good mood.

Reaching down, he quickly picked the keys up and unlocked the door, almost running to find a couch or anything else he could sprawl across.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Junhoe opened his eyes again, the room was dark. A huge, way-too-warm comforter on top of him, and when he moved, he realized he was no longer in his sweatpants. He reached towards a nightstand that he wasn’t sure was even there in search of his phone, but he found nothing. 

Plopping his feet on the floor, he rubbed his eyes and stretched. His joints cracked as he let out a loud yawn. Mind hazy and tired, his body aching and his eyes refusing to open properly, he felt like he slept through the apocalypse. Strands of his black hair were hanging down over his forehead and poking his eyes, Junhoe not having gone to get them cut shorter at the hairdresser’s in a while. He figured he should. 

Stretching out his neck, he rubbed it with his pointer finger and his thumb to relax the tension from sleeping in the same position for too long as he looked around the room. It was pitch dark and Junhoe had no idea where his phone was to look at the time, so he debated his options. 

Finally, he got up from the bed and started feeling around the room like a blind person. ”Fuck.. fucking.. seriously, these guys...” he cursed, his voice raspy and raw from sleep. The room was pitch dark and he had no idea where he was going, but somehow he managed to find a knob and open the door. 

He was greeted by a very brightly lit up hallway, making him squint his eyes and his face form into a grimace. “Jinhwan? Dong?” He called, standing in the middle of the hallway in his underwear, cold breeze creeping up his bare legs as he shivered. He didn’t even want to think about his appearance right now, he thanked there was no mirrors around because he would’ve probably scared himself. “Yun?”

Few seconds passed and Junhoe heard fast footsteps approaching him, getting louder as Junhoe focused his eyes towards the direction they were coming from. Yunhyeong appeared from behind the corner with his fingers fixing his hair. 

“Finally.” He exclaimed, letting out a sigh of relief. His hair was now curly and Junhoe figured Yunhyeong probably spent the entire evening on making it perfect. His long legs were hugged by tight, light blue ripped jeans, the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing rolled up. “You’ve been asleep for hours. Come on, hurry, get ready. We’re leaving in 30 minutes.” 

It took a few seconds for the pieces to fall into place in Junhoe’s head, and once they did, Junhoe’s eyes snapped open. “30 minutes?” He yelled. “You can’t expect me to be ready in 30 minutes!?” But Yunhyeong was already gone, turned into a room that Junhoe assumed was a bathroom. 

Junhoe stood in place with his jaw hanging open in disappointment for a few seconds before deciding to walk around the house and find Donghyuk or Jinhwan. The hallway he was in was long and there were a few white cupboards by the wall, some family photos framed on top of it. Junhoe took a glance at little Donghyuk in the picture, holding a red ball that was bigger than his head, smiling from ear to ear. It caused Junhoe’s lips to spread into a tired smile too, concluding his best friend has been gifted with the contagious happiness shining from his eyes ever since he was born. 

His eyes wandered away from the photo and looked around the hallway, taking in how expensive and in place everything looked. He wondered if this house was one of those houses where you should be scared to move, because whatever you broke wouldn’t cost less than $10,000. 

Shaking his head, he pushed that thought aside. There was barely anything to break in the hallway and in some of the rooms he remembers seeing when they first arrived, and since this was just Donghyuk’s family’s holiday house, Junhoe figured they wouldn’t have anything too special and expensive laying around anyway. 

Quiet music was heard from the end of the hallway, Junhoe following the sound and walking through the door, remembering his earlier quest of finding Jinhwan and Donghyuk. 

He found both in what looked like a living room, a huge leather couch standing behind a nice, glass table with a huge fireplace a few meters away. There was a small wireless speaker on top of the couch’s armrest, which was where the music was coming from. Junhoe watched Jinhwan buttoning up Donghyuk’s shirt as Donghyuk fixed his sleeves. 

“Uhh.” Junhoe cleared his throat to catch the duo’s attention. It worked. “Why didn’t anyone wake me up? What am I supposed to wear?” He asked grumbly, the sleepiness in his voice still not going away.

Jinhwan made an apologetic face. “Sorry, we thought you’d sleep until tomorrow. We showed you to Chanwoo on facetime and he bet me ten bucks you died. Looks like I won.” He smirked, ignoring Junhoe’s offended face expression and finishing up the buttons on Donghyuk’s shirt. Donghyuk smiled and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek and then jogged out of the living room to probably finish getting ready.

“Anyway,” Jinhwan continued, “just put on the pants I packed for you and you can take a white button up I packed for Donghyuk, since he decided to go with the black one.” he offered, ruffling his own hair and frowning, unhappy with how messy it got. 

Junhoe pondered for a minute. “Okay...” He finally agreed. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Yunhyeong’s in one right now, but there’s another one down the hall on the left.” Jinhwan said and smiled, probably satisfied that his best friend dropped his angry act and decided to go with them after all. 

Junhoe nodded and instantly went for a shower, quickly washing his hair and then drying himself up faster than he’s ever done before. Thirty minutes may seem like a long time, but for someone like Junhoe, who only takes 25 minutes to get his hair to look somewhat perfect, it was nothing. After the shower, he jogged into the bedroom he previously slept in to look for his backpack. 

Now that the light in the room was on, Junhoe could see the king sized bed with what looked like a brand new, puffy white comforter on top. The walls were also white, and there was a pale wardrobe right across from the bed that covered the entire wall. The nightstand was on the opposite side of where Junhoe had previously looked, and on it was Junhoe’s phone and a night lamp. The curtains covering the large windows were long and wavy, and the only thing breaking up all the whiteness in the room was the dark brown floor. The entire room looked a bit too luxurious and boring for Junhoe’s taste. 

He saw his backpack on the floor next to the nightstand, grabbing it and taking out the black leather pants Jinhwan had packed for him earlier that day. “Oh my... Jesus...” he whined to himself, quietly cursing out Jinhwan for packing his leather pants instead of something... less noticeable. How was he going to go out and have a peaceful night in these? Every time he wore these to a club he ended up having his ass grabbed or... ended up grinding himself on someone else’s ass. Those pants couldn’t be tighter and really enhanced all of his best features and Junhoe knew this really well. 

“Hanbin’s picking us up in 10!” He heard Donghyuk yell and his annoyance had to be pushed aside, not having enough time to whine about the only pants he could wear out. He quickly put them on and rushed into the bathroom to dry his hair and style it. 

He always found that his hair made him look a lot younger when it fell down over his forehead, so whenever he went out and opted for a sexy look, he styled it away from his face. It opened up his face a lot more, enhancing his sharp jawline and focused, dark eyes; which were both, in Junhoe’s opinion, his best features (along with his great ass and thick thighs, of course.)

Just as he was putting on his shoes the doorbell rang, making him hurry with his shoelaces. Donghyuk jogged to the door and opened it, revealing a boy wearing jeans that were tucked into his striped socks, the most appalling colorful shoes on his feet Junhoe couldn’t possibly believe existed, a huge grey hoodie that made him look like he's drowning in it. When his eyes came to the boy’s face, however, he found he was really handsome, excluding his horrifying sense of style. 

“Hanbin!” Donghyuk embraced the guy into a tight hug, both of them smiling widely like old friends who haven’t seen each other in a long time. “Come on in! This is Junhoe.” Donghyuk waved his hand towards Junhoe who just finished tying his shoes. 

Junhoe saw Hanbin take a long look at him from head to toe, and if he noticed the tiny smirk playing on Hanbin’s lips as his eyes went over Junhoe’s thighs, he didn’t show it. He knew his everything was on full display in these damn pants, so he just switched his weight from one leg to another, offering his hand towards the boy who was now walking towards him. “Hey, nice to meet you.” 

Hanbin shook Junhoe’s hand tightly. “The pleasure is mine.” He gave Junhoe a blinding, square grin but then his attention was yanked away from Junhoe to something (or someone) behind him. Hanbin’s face went from happy to confused, and then to excited as Yunhyeong walked out from one of the bedrooms. 

Junhoe took a step back to eye the situation, watching as Hanbin and Yunhyeong blankly stared at each other for a few long seconds. 

“Oh yeah, and this is Yunhyeong!” Donghyuk chimed in as he lightly pushed Hanbin forward so they could introduce themselves. Yunhyeong smiled and Junhoe knew it was the smile Yunhyeong saved only for the ones he intended to charm. 

After everyone introduced themselves and Jinhwan finally found his phone, they all hopped into Hanbin’s car as he drove the way.

Junhoe ended up squished between Jinhwan and Donghyuk, forced to look forward where Yunhyeong kept going on and on about everything and nothing, making Hanbin laugh every few seconds.

Sometimes Junhoe wished he was as outgoing as Yunhyeong, the guy was able to make friends with anyone, whether it be an old granny at the store or little children who just wanted to play with a ball.

Yunhyeong was just one of those people who always knew the right thing to say and who always clicked with people right away. Maybe that was why him and Junhoe became so close, because other than Donghyuk and Jinhwan, he had no other close friends.

He thought maybe it was because of his constant resting bitch face that he couldn’t control; maybe people thought he was annoyed with them. Or maybe it was his blunt personality, Jinhwan’s always told him he lacks a brain to mouth filter. The lack of the brain to mouth filter caused Junhoe to be very straight forward and honest, which sometimes wasn’t necessarily called for.

Or maybe it was even Junhoe’s lack of nerves. He could get annoyed very easily, or shut people out accidentally when he felt like he wanted space. All in all, Junhoe was not an easy person to endure, but he was grateful for the three best friends who managed to stay by his side. 

Few minutes and many, many bad jokes later (who knew Yunhyeong was capable of saying that many dad jokes in such a short amount of time?!), they parked in a huge parking lot that was already almost full. 

The place seemed silent but once Hanbin led them inside, all of them getting a free pass through the back with Hanbin being one of the performers, Junhoe was blown away by loud music. The smell of alcohol was more than evident in the air and if Junhoe knew one thing, it was that he was about to get fucking shit faced.

The atmosphere of drunk people enjoying their Friday night was hitting him in the face like a truck and he was already getting a bit high on the idea of partying. He stood in spot with the three boys, looking around with his mouth the tiniest bit agape, shoving his hands deep into the back pockets of his pants, mentally noting to not experiment with bending down for whatever reason during the night because the pants he was wearing had the real potential to snap. 

"Our table’s this way.” Hanbin yelled over the loud music towards the three boys and they followed, pushing and squirming through what, to Junhoe, looked like hundreds of drunk, sweaty young people. 

Junhoe tried to stay right behind Donghyuk but every time he got bumped by someone he had to take a second to glare at them, which then resulted into him getting lost in the sea of people.

This was why Junhoe didn’t like big clubs and would rather just go out for his dick appointment if he had one, get it over with, and go back home. He could even have fun in cafes for open mic nights, or go to a karaoke party, he even crashed a few frat parties with Chanwoo, but big places like the club he was currently in just made him frown more as time went by, annoyed by everyone invading his personal space. 

He pushed through a few more people until he got to a calmer spot, everyone talking to each other with drinks in their hands or messily making out in random corners. He couldn’t find any sign of his friends so he rolled his eyes, turning around to go to the bar and order himself a drink. 

When he finally took a sip of his favorite poison that he knew would make him dizzy the fastest, his shoulders relaxed a bit. His eyes skimmed over the people that were standing next to the bar, some two girls in skirts short enough to reveal their lean, toned legs looking at him and quietly giggling to each other. 

Junhoe smirked and brought his glass up in a way to say ‘cheers’ and both of the girls gave him a pleased smile. However, Junhoe was very much used to that stuff. He was aware he was very easy on the eyes and that proved whenever he went on a night out, always managing to get his dick wet. Whether it be a guy or a girl. 

It’s not that he didn’t have a preference, you see. Junhoe really liked having something up his ass more than the other way around, but he rarely complained if he ended up taking a nice girl home. He didn’t think tonight would be any different, assuming he doesn’t pass out before midnight. 

Junhoe turned his back to the girls, deciding he was still way too sober to engage in a conversation with them. He decided to down his drink, the dizziness slowly starting to kick in since he never really took alcohol that well. 

Once his glass was empty, he went to the bar to get another drink and as he turned around, someone walked right into him and spilled half of the glass all over Junhoe. “Fucking– Watch where you’re going, idiot!” Junhoe yelled, horrified because the night’s only just begun and he was already wearing the fragrance of vodka on his shirt. 

“Sorry, man.” The tall guy with a shaved head halfheartedly apologized, shrugging and quickly disappearing into the crowd of dancing people in order to flee from Junhoe as fast as possible. 

“Great... Just great,” Junhoe looked down at his wet shirt. He realized half of his body was now visible because the shirt was transparent when wet, so he let out a loud sigh and downed his second drink. 

Once he turned around, he saw a guy standing by one of the tables a bit further away, looking directly at Junhoe with a playful look on his face. His dark hair looked way too soft and nice for someone who was in a hot, humid place. And, was that a silky shirt on him? 

Junhoe squinted his eyes to see better, and indeed, the guy was wearing a beautiful purple silky shirt revealing most of his chest and shoulders. The shirt fell down nicely and it led Junhoe’s eyes to the guy’s black skinny jeans; Junhoe not being able to hide the satisfaction on his face from what he was seeing. 

The guy smiled at Junhoe and Junhoe could swear he saw his eyes sparkle even in the shitty lighting of the club. As if enchanted, Junhoe went straight towards the stranger, but after just a few steps he felt a grip on his wrist and before he knew it he was spun around just to come face to face with Yunhyeong. 

“Where the hell? Were you?” Yunhyeong slurred and Junhoe couldn’t help but cackle at his best friend. They barely arrived and Yunhyeong was already on a highway to Drunk Town. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Come on, Hanbin’s about to perform!” 

“I got lost.” Was all Junhoe managed to say before Yunhyeong gripped the middle of his shirt and dragged him through the crowd of people. He was doing his best to stay on his feet from Yunhyeong’s speedy racing through the club, wondering how his friend still hasn’t fallen straight on his nose from the state he was in. 

When they finally got to their table, or should Junhoe rather call it an actual booth (damn, the performers really got all the luxury here), Junhoe saw Jinhwan in Donghyuk’s lap, both of them too occupied with one another to even acknowledge Junhoe’s arrival. 

Junhoe made a face of disgust, turning back to Yunhyeong. “Are you trying to make me leave? Is this why you dragged me all the way here? To watch these two eat each other in front of me?” He was aware his face looked a lot more dramatic than appropriate for the funny situation in front of them, but he was sure Yunhyeong knew he was just joking. 

Yunhyeong grabbed Junhoe’s shoulders and pushed him down to sit at the edge of the booth. “No, I brought you here so you could be with me when Hanbin performs. I bet he’s amazing!” Yunhyeong’s face lit up as soon as Hanbin’s name rolled off his tongue, and Junhoe could swear he‘s never seen Yunhyeong that excited over someone he’s only just met. 

“What does he do, anyway? Is he a DJ? A singer?” Junhoe asked, putting his right leg over his left knee and pouring himself a glass of whatever it was that was on the table. He didn’t care, as long as it was alcohol. 

Yunhyeong opened his mouth to answer, but Hanbin’s voice stole his attention and both of the boys that were sat by the booth looked towards the stage. Hanbin was stood there with his hoodie over his head, bopping his head to the beat that was blasting loudly from the speakers. He put the mic to his mouth and after a few seconds, he started rapping. 

Rapping? He’s a rapper?

Junhoe snorted, looking away and taking another swing of his drink. Rapping was never something that interested him; he found zero excitement in it. All the rappers he’s ever heard were always boring and sounded like they’re “on the verge of death”, like he’s said to Donghyuk on many occasions.

He stood up and walked away without Yunhyeong even noticing, too busy staring at Hanbin with googly eyes and open mouth. 

The rest of the night went by fairly quickly, with Junhoe taking shot after shot at the bar. Somehow he managed to get himself dancing between the two girls from earlier, one of them offering him to take a shot of tequila and lick the salt off her chest. He managed to refuse, realizing it would probably lead to something more and he didn’t really have a house of his own in this town to take his one night stands to. 

After he managed to get away from one of the two girls that already started grabbing him in every place she could get her hands on, he went back to the bar to take a few more shots. Before he knew it, he was completely shit faced, slurring out his orders to the bartender and having slight troubles trying to not rock back and forth on his feet.

His sight got a bit blurry and his senses became dull, so when he grabbed his next drink and tried to step away from the bar, he tripped and spilled the entire content of the glass over the floor. That’s when he concluded maybe he should put his glass away and go dance. 

In his opinion, Junhoe wasn’t even drunk. Sure, people looked a bit blurry and he’s tripped like six times in the past twenty minutes, but at least he could walk straight! The best he could do on this Friday going on Saturday night is drink until he passes out, since his friends made him miss the final season premiere of his favorite show. 

He walked to the right of the bar, his gaze getting caught on a purple shirt. He knew he’d seen the guy somewhere, he looked way too familiar, and then he realized this was the same guy he saw when he first arrived to the club.

He intrigued Junhoe, and Junhoe mentally cursed himself for forgetting all about him once Yunhyeong dragged him away. Thankfully though, the purple shirt guy was still here and Junhoe’s drunk mind decided he must go up to him right at this moment, so he started walking. 

Unfortunately, there was suddenly a table in front of Junhoe (and he swore that table wasn’t there before! He definitely would’ve seen it, he’s not that drunk!), and before he could knock it over, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. 

Stumbling, Junhoe finally got a hold of his feet as he looked up at the brown haired guy standing right in front of him. “Woah, watch out!” Junhoe watched as the guy’s lips moved, a slight hint of a smile creeping up as he finished his sentence. 

Junhoe’s heard many beautiful melodies in his life, but he could swear the tone of this guy’s voice was the winning one. He blankly blinked a few times, trying to arrange his thoughts as he pushed the initial idea of having just seen an angel aside. Then he cleared his throat. “Thanks.” 

The guy seemed amused. “Almost wrecked yourself there.” He looked at Junhoe’s face with lingering concern visible in his sharp eyes. Junhoe suddenly got dizzy, and for the first time in the evening it wasn’t because of the alcohol. “You okay?”

Junhoe wanted to nod, but his brain seemed to have disconnected from the rest of his body so the only thing he did was grab the stranger’s arms to hold himself in place. “No... Yeah, I’m fine.” Junhoe then assured, doing his best to stand still. 

The shirt the guy was wearing was indeed silk, and under Junhoe’s touch it felt like the softest, warmest thing he’s ever touched. He could feel the stranger’s muscles through the thin, gentle fabric so he squeezed, his face becoming a grimace when he realized how blunt and stupid he was being. 

He felt a pair of hands on his waist, gently and tentatively holding him in place. “I’m Bobby.” The guy smiled genuinely, his eyes disappearing and his smile revealing his bunny teeth. Junhoe thought this all wasn’t real, because he couldn’t believe he could witness someone as attractive as Bobby in real life. 

“Junhoe.” He managed to croak out. 

“Nice to meet you. Are you sure you’re okay? We can go sit down.” Bobby laughed, letting go of Junhoe’s waist and waving his hand towards a smaller booth a bit further down. Junhoe realized he was still squeezing Bobby’s biceps so he instantly let go, horrified by his lack of manners tonight. 

“No, I’m okay, really.” Junhoe responded and mentally yelled at himself to pull himself together. “Bobby, I saw you earlier tonight, didn’t I?” He looked at the brown haired boy and subconsciously bit his bottom lip. 

Bobby leaned his arm on the table Junhoe had nearly knocked over a few seconds ago and grinned. His position made the club lights do wonders on his skin, his chest and shoulders on full display right in front of Junhoe. “Yeah, I think you did.” Bobby confirmed. “I wanted to ask you to join me but it looked like you were already here with someone.”

Junhoe quickly shook his head. “Oh, no, that was just my friend. In fact, I don’t think he’s even coming home with us tonight.” Junhoe explained, a blurry memory of Yunhyeong swooning over Hanbin reappearing in his brain. 

He wondered if Hanbin was a trustworthy person, but Donghyuk has known him since they were kids so he let it slide. Yunhyeong was a big boy, he could take care of himself, and Junhoe currently had a man he thought was the most attractive man alive standing just a few centimeters away from him. 

Bobby took a sip of his drink. “I’m glad to hear that.” Junhoe didn’t know if it was the raspiness of Bobby’s voice or the absolute attractiveness of Bobby’s appearance, but suddenly he completely forgot he was in a club full of people. He swallowed. 

Then he walked closer to Bobby until his right leg was touching Bobby’s inner thigh and grabbed Bobby’s arm once again, this time on purpose, slightly leaning on the brown haired guy. “I’m glad you’re glad.” He tried to say it seductively into Bobby’s ear, but ended up yelling since the music in the club was still blasting really loudly. 

Bobby looked into Junhoe’s eyes with raised eyebrows, putting his glass back down on the table. Junhoe smirked and dragged his hand from Bobby’s arm to Bobby’s bare chest, sneaking his fingers a tiny bit under the silky fabric of his shirt. 

Bobby seemed to have taken the hint of what Junhoe was trying to do, so he grabbed Junhoe’s hips and walked them both to the wall where the lights weren’t as bright. Junhoe stumbled again, but Bobby’s hands on his hips helped him catch his balance. 

Few seconds later Junhoe’s hand was at the back of Bobby’s neck, pulling Bobby closer to his own face. Instead of kissing him, Bobby went for Junhoe’s jawline, breathing against it and then finally putting his soft lips gently on Junhoe’s skin.

Junhoe’s leg was still in between Bobby’s legs, so he took the chance to push himself towards the other boy, rubbing his thigh against Bobby’s crotch. He made a mental note to himself to remember every fucking detail of this night, because he had a feeling it would be one to remember. He wasn’t going to let alcohol mess with his memory this time. 

Bobby gasped, disconnecting his lips from Junhoe and leaving his skin suddenly feeling cold, pulling away and looking at Junhoe with wild eyes. His chest was heaving and he was biting his bottom lip, practically daring Junhoe. Junhoe’s head felt even dizzier, but he knew he had to pull himself together. It was just the power of will. He was fine. 

Bobby’s hands didn’t stray from Junhoe’s hips, but his grip has tightened. He walked even closer, closing any existent space between the two’s bodies and completely pinning Junhoe to the wall. It’s not that Junhoe hated being manhandled (actually, he kind of did), but Bobby’s flexing muscles on Junhoe’s body made his dick twitch. 

He could feel himself already half-hard in his pants because, of course, his pants barely had any free space from how tight they were. He looked up from Bobby’s lips into his eyes, and just as he was about to finally kiss him, Bobby let go of him and completely backed away, leaving Junhoe with a stab of rejection as he blinked a few times to realize what was going on.

Bobby grabbed his hair and made a grimace. “I’m sorry, just-“ He touched Junhoe’s cheek, “You’re completely wasted. I should call you a cab or something.” 

Junhoe’s face fell. “I’m fine, you don’t have to babysit me.” He smirked, pushing himself off the wall to get closer to Bobby again. 

“Trust me, babysitting is the last thing I want to do to you.” Bobby laughed more to himself, shaking his head. “Come on.” He took Junhoe’s hand and started walking towards the exit door, but Junhoe stubbornly stood in place. 

“Seriously, I’m fine, and my friends are all still somewhere in here anyway so I can’t leave yet.” He protested, his blinks starting to get slower and his mind starting to get drowsier. 

“Will you come out with me to get some fresh air then?” Bobby asked with his hands now in the pockets of his black skinny jeans, and if Junhoe noticed Bobby was trying to hide his hard on, he completely showed it by smirking down at Bobby’s crotch. 

Then he gave in, nodding and following Bobby out. As soon as they exited, the fresh air hit Junhoe in the face and he got even drowsier, having to grab onto Bobby as Bobby helped him sit down on the edge of the sidewalk. Junhoe took a few deep breaths, starting to feel all of the substances he’s consumed throughout the night coming right back up. 

Few seconds later, he was leaning forward and emptying his stomach in the middle of the street, Bobby comfortingly squeezing his shoulders. After that, to Junhoe it was all a blur of sitting back down, leaning on Bobby’s thigh and then finally, passing out.  
  
  
  
  
Junhoe never got hungover, not really. As long as he followed his theory of eating a sandwich and drinking two cups of water after getting home from a night out, he was usually fine in the morning. A little sickness here and there, but nothing too severe. 

Unfortunately, the night prior didn’t work in his favor, all of his friends staying in the club when he was already passed out in Donghyuk’s beach house. There was no one there with him who knew about Junhoe’s sandwich and water law. 

Therefore, Junhoe got woken up by a strong need for the bathroom, take it any way you will. His eyes felt as if someone glued his eyelashes together, too sleepy to move a finger. 

He took a deep breath in order to determine how bad the condition of his stomach was as he slowly opened his eyes. The ceiling still looked like it was spinning and Junhoe groaned, turning to his side. 

He tried to piece together the puzzle of yesterday’s happenings, his memory getting a bit blurry after his fifth shot of tequila. However, he managed to remember Bobby, his shiny eyes and crooked smile seemed to have engraved themselves into Junhoe’s brain. 

He remembered touching Bobby’s chest and his dick getting hard because of Bobby’s lips on his jawline. Then his eyebrows furrowed, frowning because he also remembered Bobby rejecting him and asking him to go outside together.

That’s when he realized he really fucking threw up in front of the guy he wanted in his pants, almost made out with him in a club full of people and then passed out right afterwards. He had no idea how he came home, no idea how he’s still alive and no idea where everyone else was. 

He felt a pinch of sadness concluding he completely fucked everything up with Bobby, not even managing to get his number, or anything else to be able to get into contact with him for that matter.

It’s not that Junhoe was in love with the guy, but he couldn’t lie to himself by saying he wasn’t interested. Bobby was without a doubt the sexiest man Junhoe’s ever seen. In fact, Junhoe could swear Bobby came straight from Junhoe’s “describe your perfect man” description.

He was aware Bobby and him probably wouldn’t work, and they most probably wouldn’t fall in love and discover they’re each other’s soulmates and get married and grow old together. No, Junhoe wasn’t that naive. But the least he could allow himself to want was to discover all of Bobby’s skills in bed, and if possible, hang out with him for the few days they were staying at Donghyuk’s hometown. 

Deciding it would be best to sit up and see the damage he caused yesterday, Junhoe picked himself up, putting his feet on the floor. His head was dizzy, but he didn’t really feel nauseous. He figured maybe it was because he completely emptied his stomach on the street before returning home. 

He reached for his phone on the nightstand to look at the time, it was 10 in the morning. Sighing, he put his phone back down. 

Junhoe could never sleep in when he drank the night prior, no matter how hard he tried to go back to sleep. That resulted in him being tired most of the day, but he didn’t mind it much. He actually liked starting his day off a bit earlier, having more time to do things during the day. 

He thought about what his options for today were. He’s never been here, in this house, in this town, in this part of the country. Considering it was the beginning of spring and the weather was probably nice and sunny, Junhoe wanted to go outside and walk around town.

He wondered how different it was fromback home. If there were little cafés on every corner serving fresh breakfast with a calming, hot drink, or small outdoor markets where older people sold their fruits and veggies. It was something Junhoe once saw in a movie and has always wanted to experience, it looked very homey and comfortable to him. He also wondered whether there were more parks with nice benches to sit on, green fields where Junhoe could lay down in the grass and maybe look at the sky, or play with dogs that were on a walk with their owners. 

He knew it was really cliché, but doing things like that relaxed him. He liked feeling the fresh air on his skin and in his lungs, the sun’s warmth making his melanin a bit darker by the minute. Sometimes he took his little blue notebook with him, finding a calm spot in the park where he could peacefully pour out his thoughts on the blank pages. Sometimes he even wrote poems, about anything. About love, about the sea, air, even wine. Letting all of his thoughts out in the form of poems came like a relief to Junhoe. 

After getting out of his little imaginary bubble, he slowly stood up, testing out the level of his dizziness. When he concluded it wasn’t bad at all, he smirked to himself. “Huh.” He thought he was good.

He realized he was out of his uncomfortable leather pants and Donghyuk’s vodka-scented shirt, leaving him only in his underwear. 

Walking towards the door, he opened it to see a few pieces of random clothes thrown all over the hallway floor. The house was bright from the early morning sun and it blinded Junhoe for a few seconds until his eyes adjusted. 

He stepped over two shirts, quietly sneaking through the hallway. He didn’t know if he was imagining the scent of alcohol all around the house or if it was just his taste buds reminding him of his fatal alcoholic mistakes from yesterday, but one thing was for sure, his best friends didn’t end the party at the club. Passing the bathroom on the left, he heard the sound of water going off in the shower and figured it was probably Jinhwan, since he was always a really early riser. 

When he reached the end of the hallway and entered the living room, Junhoe’s jaw fell open. The room was a complete mess of plastic cups, spilled drinks and bottles, clothes hanging from the couch, table and cupboards. 

Five guys, including Yunhyeong and Hanbin, were sprawled on every available surface in the room, Hanbin on the couch with his mouth open and snoring lightly with Yunhyeong lying flat on top of him. Another guy whose face Junhoe didn’t recognize was on the floor with his face on a few pieces of chips, and Junhoe noted one of the dude’s socks was missing. 

The last two guys, one of them missing his shirt, were on the other side of the room, also lying flat on the floor. Junhoe internally laughed (he still didn’t trust his stomach to actually laugh physically) because the sight of the five passed out boys looked like a crime scene. If there weren’t for Hanbin’s snores, Junhoe could swear the guys were all dead. 

Tiptoeing past the drunks, Junhoe walked into the big kitchen that was connected to the living room. He looked into some of the cupboards in search of cereal, or a bowl even, but everything was empty. 

“Of course.” He mumbled to himself, remembering there’s no one actually living in this house. 

Jinhwan was probably done with his shower because Junhoe heard footsteps behind him as he grabbed the cupboard’s door handle and closed the cupboard.

“Hey, Jinhwan, are we going out for breakfast? There’s nothing in he–“ Junhoe stopped mid sentence as he turned around, catching sight of none other than Bobby, standing in front of Junhoe with his hair dripping down his naked chest.

Junhoe blinked once, then twice, then twice more to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, and when he was sure Bobby was actually there, he tried his best not to let his eyes wander over Bobby’s naked chest, his beautiful golden skin and perfectly toned muscles that Junhoe definitely did not notice. He did take in, though, that Bobby was wearing his black skinny jeans. Junhoe assumed they were the same jeans from the night prior. 

“Morning.” came Bobby’s raspy voice as his lips spread into a teasing smile. He was holding his purple shirt in his hand, it probably wasn’t good for another day use. “Feeling better?” 

To Junhoe, it was one of those moments when he wondered whether he should worry about his sanity. The whole thing seemed too weird and twisted, Bobby to be standing right there in front of Junhoe, in Donghyuk’s beach house, in just his tight jeans and his wet hair dripping over his toned chest. Those kind of coincidences didn’t just happen.

After Junhoe’s jumbled thoughts were forcefully pushed aside, Junhoe realized Bobby was still looking at him, waiting for a response. He opened his mouth to say something clever, but all that got out was a quiet “Y-yeah.”

Bobby let out a chuckle, putting his purple shirt on one of the stools by the kitchen counter. “Are you sure?” He teased, probably hinting at the look of pure shock and confusion all over Junhoe’s face. 

“What are you doing here? Did you sleep over? How did we both get here?” Junhoe’s word vomit was suddenly coming out before he could shut his mouth. He imagined he probably looked hilarious, his puffy from sleep face and his messy hair, his purple underwear... Wait.

He was practically naked. He’d completely forgotten he had no other clothes on, a deep blush quickly creeping up his cheeks. He quickly looked around to try and find something to cover himself up with, but there was nothing except for Bobby’s shirt on the stool (which he most certainly was not going to go for, even as a last resort). 

He didn’t miss Bobby’s eyes curiously traveling over every part of Junhoe’s revealed body, making Junhoe feel exposed. He knew his body wasn’t the A+ muscly instagram type everyone always drooled over. That was Bobby. Junhoe was tall but his arms have always been thin.

His stomach didn’t look bad, his jiu jitsu lessons making him gain some nice muscle. His legs, though, were long and muscular. It wasn’t that Junhoe didn’t have a nice body, he even admitted it himself. It was just that, in comparison to Bobby, he felt extremely small and powerless (despite being taller). 

Bobby pulled one of the stools away from the kitchen counter and sat on it, ruffling his hair with his fingers. “I’m not trespassing, if that’s what you‘re asking.” His smirk was making Junhoe’s stomach twist more than the alcohol did. 

“Did we have sex?” Junhoe blurted out, mentally slapping himself again. He distantly thought of his mother telling him he would be better off in the world if he just got rid of his own tongue. She was probably right. Though, Junhoe was glad he asked because, after all, he couldn’t remember a thing that happened after they exited the club. 

“No.” Bobby leaned back on the stool and looked up at Junhoe, his eyes disappearing behind his genuine smile, making Junhoe’s blush more obvious. 

Junhoe blinked a few times. He found it a bit weird that they didn’t have sex, especially since Junhoe rarely came home without sleeping with someone. 

He was glad they didn’t, though, because he couldn’t remember a single thing that happened yesterday and, had him and Bobby had sex, he would hate himself for forgetting how it was. 

“No?” He asked, just to confirm. “What happened, then?” 

“You passed out after throwing up so I sat with you. I debated on taking you home with me since I didn’t know your address, but then Donghyuk walked outside with two other guys. They were looking for you.” Bobby explained, his gaze drilling holes on Junhoe’s body. 

Junhoe was doing his best to ignore the lines Bobby’s eyes were leaving while trailing over his exposed chest. “You know Donghyuk? Did they take me home then? Why are you here?” He blabbered quickly, only realizing he might’ve sounded annoyed when it was too late. “I mean- Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound rude. I’m just confused, I don’t remember shit that happened.”

Bobby stood up and grabbed a clean, empty plastic cup that was left lying on the counter, walking around and stopping right in front of Junhoe. They looked at each other for a few seconds in silence before Bobby walked around him, pouring some cold water into the cup. He expected him to drink it, but instead Bobby offered the cup to Junhoe. “Drink it. It’ll help clear your head a bit.” 

Junhoe tentatively took the cup from Bobby’s hold, ignoring the warmth he felt in his stomach as his fingers brushed over Bobby’s.

When he finally took a sip, Bobby continued. “Anyway, Donghyuk saw us on the sidewalk and he walked over. I’ve known him since high school, we were close at one point but we kinda lost contact after he moved. He asked me if I wanted to come along because apparently they were moving the party to Donghyuk’s, but I didn’t know if I should. Long story short, we all came back here, safely put you to bed and then they got drunk off their asses.”

“What made you decide to come here in the end?” Junhoe asked, smirking at Bobby as he saw his cheeks getting warmer. 

“Oh, you know...” Bobby then returned the smirk, “I was seeing my close friend after a long time... And my close friend’s friend was a hot guy who just happened to be asleep in my lap... and all that jazz.”

Junhoe’s eyes widened, deciding to cough the embarrassment away. “I was asleep in your lap?” He then asked, not being able to sustain the urge to laugh. “And I thought I was only dreaming of something hard rubbing against my face.”

Bobby lifted his eyebrows and his eyes widened, a huge grin spreading across his face. He cackled. “Baby, my dick stopped being hard after you vomited the entire bar all over the street.”

If Junhoe was blushing before, he was on fucking fire now. He turned around to put the cup of water away, trying to ignore the fast speed of his beating heart after Bobby called him baby. He cleared his throat, deciding to drop the teasing. After all, he was the only one getting hurt in it.

“So, uh... Anyway,” he started, turning back around to look at Bobby. “Can I... Do you maybe want to...” He stopped again, trying to find the right words. “Should we go out for breakfast? It’s my treat.” Junhoe figured, if the universe decided to give him a second chance, he might as well fucking snatch it. 

Food seemed to be the right thing for Bobby’s ears, because suddenly the smirk on his lips was replaced by a tinge of interest. “Your treat? Why?” 

“I just want to thank you for... you know, not letting me die out on the street, alone and drunk.” Junhoe smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and looking at Bobby hopefully. 

It was a good excuse, Junhoe had to admit himself that. He wondered if Bobby was aware of Junhoe’s actual intentions being to just spend some more time with Bobby, to be able to talk to him and look at him and get to know him better before he had to go back to his boring old town. 

Bobby grinned. “I’ll never say no to free food.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Junhoe was stood by the entrance door of Donghyuk’s beach house, waiting for Bobby to put on his shoes. 

After Bobby had agreed to come out for lunch with Junhoe, they both went to get dressed and ready. Junhoe had one leg in his sweatpants when Bobby knocked on the door of the room, his head peeking inside a few seconds later. “Uhh... Do you maybe have an extra shirt I could borrow?”

Nodding, Junhoe quickly hopped into his sweatpants and pulled them up to his hips, reaching for his backpack. He rummaged through the stuff he’d packed, his charger, headphones, underwear and two shirts. He pulled both of the shirts out, throwing the plain white one to Bobby. He had a feeling white would do wonders for Bobby’s golden skin. 

Bobby disappeared after taking the shirt and Junhoe stood in place for a few seconds, trying to push away the stupid tingly feeling in his stomach after he realized Bobby was going to wear his shirt. 

Once he was done being creepy, he grabbed the other shirt, pulling it over his head and starting a search for his socks. 

Surprisingly, it didn’t take him long to brush his teeth, wash his face, comb his hair down his forehead, and put his shoes on. (Who knew all it took for Junhoe to start moving in the speed of light was just a guy named Bobby). 

After that, he grabbed his wallet and phone, walking out of the room to wait for the brown haired guy. 

“The only pants I brought are these sweatpants.” Junhoe explained when he noticed Bobby staring at his legs. “And I am not wearing those leather pants ever again, thank you.”

“Oh, damn it. Guess I’ll just have to really cherish the memory from yesterday then.” Bobby winked and Junhoe felt his stomach drop. He had to pull himself together, what was he, a teenage girl on hormones?

They exited the house, walking down the few stairs on the porch. The day was warm and sunny, some kids already out on the playground opposite from Donghyuk’s house, playing on swings and the slide, some of them playing catch. There was an older neighbor mowing the grass in his backyard and Junhoe felt like he was seeing a scene straight out of a Hollywood movie. His eye caught sight of an old lady entering her house with a bag probably filled with groceries as a younger man, maybe her grandson, came to help her carry it inside. 

“Anyway,” Bobby continued, “I like you in sweatpants too. I don’t think there’s a piece of clothing that could make you less hot.” 

Junhoe laughed, blushing at Bobby’s flattering. “I can think of a few.” He smiled, remembering the outfit Hanbin wore when he came to pick them up the day prior. The shoes, more specifically. The guy didn’t have _that_ bad of a style, but Junhoe couldn’t imagine someone seeing those shoes and buying them on their own will. 

Junhoe’s feet were being dragged over the concrete, still a bit too drowsy to pick them up and walk properly, which caused him to trip. He quickly gained balance, though his look of surprise didn’t go unnoticed by Bobby, who cackled. 

“Is this like, your thing?” Bobby’s eyes were small and sparkly from the size of his smile. “You like to trip a lot?”

“Actually, usually I’m really good on my feet.” Junhoe shrugged, scratching the back of his head in a shy manner. 

“What about your knees?”

“Everything’s more stable on all fours, Bobby.” 

The two boys looked at each other, both laughing at the comment. Junhoe realized he felt very comfortable around Bobby, already noticing the way they both found the same things funny. He liked how easily their conversation was flowing. Not forced, not awkward, it just felt natural. 

“So what’s a good place to eat breakfast here?” Junhoe asked, looking around the neighborhood they were walking through. 

“If it’s your first time here, I suggest the Finny’s. They have the best fresh croissants in town, my favorite.” Bobby’s raspy voice got a bit higher in pitch. Junhoe thought it was kind of cute, the way Bobby seemed to get excited over something as small as his favorite croissants. 

The walk to Finny’s wasn’t long, but Junhoe enjoyed it a lot. Bobby was showing him the town as they were walking, telling him about all sorts of things he did on different occasions as they passed different spots in town. He was making Junhoe laugh out loud with his over-dramatic hand gestures and facial expressions as he became a bit too enthusiastic with telling the stories. Junhoe decided he liked that about him. 

When they came to the cafe, Junhoe noted the calming atmosphere inside. It was empty. There were small booths with leathered seats and nice, square tables all along the left wall, huge windows letting sunlight brighten up the entire place completely. 

On the right, there was a variety of yummy breakfast foods on display behind a narrowed glass, ranging from croissants with chocolate filling, colorful muffins to normal sandwiches and salads. At the end, there was a cashier, a young man standing behind it with a checkered cap on top of his head. Junhoe concluded it was the cafe’s colors.

The place smelled like cinnamon and it brought Junhoe back to all the Christmases he spent with his family before he moved away. His grandma always used to make cinnamon cookies and apple pie, serving it in the evening before Christmas, then telling Junhoe and his sister to sit down so she could tell them a story. As they grew older, grandma’s stories for children became just stories of her life experiences, both Junhoe and his sister mostly always falling asleep halfway through. 

“Hi, Jinwoo.” Bobby waved to the boy behind the counter and then went towards the food, waving for Junhoe to follow. He pointed at a bunch of croissants sitting on a glass shelf. “Choose whatever you like, but I recommend these.”

“I’ll get whatever you’ll have.” Junhoe replied. 

“Okay, you go sit down in the third booth and I’ll go order.” Bobby smiled and Junhoe did as he was told, walking to the third booth and slipping in onto the leather seat.

He looked towards the cashier, watching as Bobby talked to the guy behind the counter. Junhoe thought Bobby must be a regular here, since he knew the worker’s name. 

He looked at the way Bobby spoke, his plump lips moving animatedly as he explained his order. His muscular but lean legs looked even better in daylight, left foot crossing the other. Junhoe’s shirt on him looked better than it ever looked on Junhoe. Bobby’s toned hands were leaning on the counter in front of him, Junhoe noticing the veins that had popped up on his lower arms. Bobby was incredibly handsome, and Junhoe was now 100% sure of it, his head clear of alcohol and all. 

As he finished his order, Bobby turned around to walk back to Junhoe when an older lady entered the cafe. She was carrying three colorful bags and her purse, trying to close the door without dropping anything. 

“Mrs. Kim! Let me help you!” Bobby saw the lady trouble so he quickly walked over, politely smiling and offering to take the bags for her.

She smiled, gratefully giving Bobby her bags as she ruffled his hair. “Oh, thank you, Bobby.” She nodded, leading him behind the counter and through a door. Junhoe concluded maybe she was the owner of the cafe. A few seconds later, Bobby reemerged with a wide smile on his face, finally joining Junhoe in the small booth. 

“That was nice of you.” Junhoe pointed out, his eyes pointing to the door Bobby just walked out of. 

“It‘s nothing. Mrs. Kim owns this place, she’s really nice. Also, sometimes she gives me free croissants.” Bobby sat down across from Junhoe and put his right ankle over his other knee. He seemed to have caught Junhoe’s smile because his own smile grew even bigger. “Not that I’m only nice to her because of the free croissants.” He cleared up any possible misunderstandings, waving his hands and his face worried. 

Junhoe chuckled. “I know you’re a sweetheart, don’t worry.” 

They both put their belongings on the table, Junhoe leaving his phone under his wallet. He’s always been that friend who went out for coffee with someone and then spent most of his time on his phone, reading the news or responding to texts. He wasn’t proud of it, he knew it was bad to spend his life with his nose stuck in the screen of his phone, but also most of the times he ever went for coffee with anyone it was usually Donghyuk or Yunhyeong. And he saw those two plenty enough on its own, so he never really put any effort in trying to act sociable. 

Obviously, it was different with Bobby since Junhoe only used his phone in the morning to check the time, completely forgetting he even had it on him before he sat down in the booth and realized it was in his pocket. 

“So, why did I have to strictly go to the third booth?” Junhoe asked, his lips spreading into yet another smile. He didn’t seem to be able to stop smiling today, seemed like Bobby was some kind of a happy virus or whatever. 

Bobby’s energy was, Junhoe felt, really positive. Under all the teasing and great looks, Junhoe could see a funny silly dork who probably loved Marvel movies and once tried to collect action figures but gave up after his dog ate half of them. 

“It’s just my spot. It’s the furthest from the door and people don’t walk past this booth unless they’re going to the bathroom over there.” Bobby pointed to the door of the bathroom with his chin, leaning backwards. 

“Ah.” Junhoe let Bobby know he understood as the guy with the cap, Jinwoo, walked up to their table to put down their orders. There were two plates with two croissants on each, and two cups of hot chamomile tea. 

They thanked the boy and Junhoe took his wallet to pay, Bobby deciding to protest at first because his “I’ll never say no to free food” was only a joke, but Junhoe insisted to pay anyways. When Jinwoo left, both of the boys looked happily at their breakfast. 

“I’m sorry I ordered hot tea, it’s just that I enjoy it even when it’s warm outside. It’s become a habit.” Bobby’s voice was apologetic. 

“No, it’s okay, I actually like it too.” Junhoe shook his head, immediately grabbing the hot cup, wincing when he burned his fingers, then quickly putting the cup back down so he could blow at the painful spot.

Bobby did his best to stay serious, but he was failing. A short laugh escaped his lips. “Oh shit, you okay?” He leaned over the table to look at Junhoe’s hand. 

“Yeah, it’s nothing.” Junhoe chuckled, brushing it off as he slightly pushed his cup of tea a bit further. He’ll drink it when it cools. 

“So what brings you here? How come Donghyuk decided to bring you all for the weekend?” Bobby asked, taking one of his two croissants and biting on it. 

Junhoe did the same, taking one croissant into his hand and noting how warm it was. “Well, actually I was pretty mad at them for dragging me away for the weekend. They planned it all so last minute and forced me to come along.” He explained, biting at the croissant. 

Bobby was right, it really was a good croissant. 

Bobby’s eyebrows raised in interest. “Really? Why didn’t you want to come?”

Considering Junhoe had no control of his facial expressions and was very good at accidentally showing all of his emotions, he made a grimace. He didn’t know if he wanted to tell Bobby the reason he wanted to stay home, now that he looked back at it, it really was childish. 

“Oh, I don’t mean to pry or anything. It’s fine if you don’t wanna tell me.” Bobby quickly assured, Junhoe’s eyes watching as Bobby’s plump lips moved swiftly in guilt. 

“No, I’m just embarrassed. It’s stupid, really.” Junhoe admitted, putting down the croissant and leaning his forehead on his other hand so he didn’t have to look at Bobby for the following confession. “I was just mad because they made me miss my favorite show. The premiere was yesterday.”

Junhoe then picked up his head to sheepishly look at Bobby, whose face looked like he was looking at a little puppy cutely rolling on its tummy. There was a smile on his lips though he stopped chewing, his eyes wide in surprise. 

“Ah, see.” Junhoe laughed, rubbing his eyes with his hand. 

“No,” Bobby blurted out, sounding excited. “I just didn’t expect that. I didn’t think you were such a dork. Now I like you more.” 

Junhoe didn’t think Bobby slipped the last part, seeing as he just went back to chewing on his croissant and looking at Junhoe with his eyes wrinkled at the sides from how wide he was smiling. 

“So, how do you know Donghyuk?” Bobby then asked, finishing his first croissant and taking his cup of tea, blowing on it before slowly taking a sip. Junhoe thought the cup of tea and the way Bobby was blowing on it made him look like a grandpa sitting outside on a porch swing while reading newspaper. It made him smile, yet again. 

“We’re flatmates. I met him two years ago in the library, he asked me to reach a book on a high shelf. Since that day he always kept asking me to fetch books for him so we just became friends, I guess.” Junhoe shrugged, remembering how him and Donghyuk came about. 

It was amazing, really, how Junhoe thought Donghyuk was an annoying boy who was trying to hit on him by always using the same excuse. 

After a week of always having to get Donghyuk the books, Junhoe’s had it and flat out told Donghyuk he wasn’t open for relationships. Donghyuk then stared at Junhoe with his face blank, bursting into laughter a few seconds later and leaving Junhoe confused.

They laughed at it now (well, now Junhoe laughed at it. Donghyuk’s always been teasing him about it), it was still a good story to tell. 

Bobby laughed, nodding in understanding. “Do you like going to libraries? Do you read?”

Junhoe almost choked on his croissant as he laughed. “I don’t like reading. I mean, sometimes I do, but I find it hard to keep my attention on a bunch of letters on paper.” He admitted. “I do love poems and short stories though. I think poetry is really nice, especially when it has deep meanings.”

“Interesting.” Bobby’s interest seemed to perk up. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who likes poetry.”

Junhoe wondered if this was a pro or a con. “I guess I just like things that make me think. Sometimes I just stare out the window and think about life and stuff.” Junhoe’s tongue unraveled, few seconds later realizing how bad that might’ve sounded. He didn’t want to weird Bobby out, they didn’t even know each other that well yet. “Not that I’m... weird... Or, depressed or, I don’t know. Just-“

“I think that’s awesome.” Bobby cut Junhoe off, probably noticing how nervous he was getting. 

Junhoe really wasn’t a social person. If it came to partying, going out and meeting people for his dick appointments, he had zero problems. It was all temporary and it didn’t usually include a lot of talking. But when it came to actually sitting with someone with a cup of tea and telling them about himself and letting them know what kind of person he was, Junhoe got nervous.

“I write too. Not poems or anything like that, though. I write a lot of songs.” Bobby continued and there was a tiny bit of weight lifted off of Junhoe’s shoulders. He raised his eyebrows at Bobby, motioning for him to continue.

“It might sound dumb but it’s just like my outlet, you know? When there’s too many things on my mind I write them down into verses.” Bobby finished, looking down at his cup of tea as he mixed it with a teaspoon. He almost looked shy. 

“I’d like to read some of them one day.” Junhoe smiled, genuinely intrigued. He didn’t think Bobby was the type of guy to write down songs and pour out his feelings, but the more he was getting to know him, the more he liked what he was seeing. “If you wanna share them with me, of course.” 

“Sure, I’d love to hear what you think.” Bobby readjusted in his seat, Junhoe noticed Bobby was somehow already done with both of his croissants. “So, how did you like the show yesterday?” 

Junhoe frowned, confused about what Bobby was talking about. Then the pieces fell into place and he sighed. “Oh, you mean the rapping?” Bobby nodded. “I only saw a few seconds of it. I’m not really a fan of rap.” 

“Oh? Why?” Bobby’s face expression looked so innocent Junhoe had to stop himself from blushing. 

“It’s just boring to me. Rapping about sex and drugs and alcohol in a monotone voice. It’s stupid.” Junhoe bit his bottom lip, licking over it as he finished his second croissant. Then he slowly pulled his cup of, now a bit colder, tea towards himself. 

Bobby was looking at Junhoe’s lips. “I see your point.” He slowly looked up from Junhoe’s lips into his eyes, Junhoe’s stomach getting a weird excited feeling. “What if there were rappers with high energy who rapped about important stuff? Would you change your mind?” 

Junhoe was quiet for a second. “I’d be open minded.” He nodded, making a grimace after he realized he was being a bit of a hypocrite. He didn’t even stay to watch Hanbin’s performance, and who knows, maybe Hanbin was the perfect example of the _high energy, rapping about important stuff_ that Bobby was talking about. “I mean, I guess someone would have to persuade me first.”

“Fair enough.” Bobby grinned, his bunny teeth poking out and making Junhoe smile right back. 

“So, what do you do? Are you in college? Working? Any hobbies?” Junhoe went on, listing his questions as Bobby went through his hair with his fingers. A distant part of Junhoe’s mind wished to do that once. 

“I’m in college, but I hate it. I’ve been thinking of dropping out for a long time, I’m more of a _You only live once_ type of guy, as cringy as it may sound. I’d rather do what I love than spend my life busting my ass somewhere I hate, y’know?” Bobby talked, Junhoe nodding in understanding. 

“And what do you love? Who do you wanna be?” Junhoe asked. 

Bobby smiled, looking down at his lap. This time his smile wasn’t shy, it was rather playful. “I wanna be a rapper.” He then said, looking up at Junhoe as Junhoe felt a rush of hotness spreading across his entire face. 

Junhoe opened his mouth, then closed it again. He was sure his face was on fire. “I didn’t mean to... offend you or anything... Oh fuck, I’m sorry, I should’ve kept my mouth shut.” He made a mental note to call his mom later and ask her why she hadn’t forced him to get rid of his tongue when he still had the chance. 

Bobby laughed wholeheartedly, his whole body shaking. “You didn’t offend me, I respect your opinion. Though, I would like to try and change it once, maybe.” He then offered, his voice raspy from laughing. 

“Of course.” Junhoe agreed, his eyes accidentally catching sight of his phone screen, lit up because of someone calling him. “Oh, shit, hold on.” He reached to look who it was. “It’s Donghyuk.” Junhoe looked at Bobby and Bobby motioned for Junhoe to take the call. 

“Yeah?” Junhoe picked up. 

“Why the hell aren’t you picking up?” Donghyuk asked, his voice sounding like he’s been awake for a while. 

“Have you been calling me? My phone’s on silent.” Junhoe made a face as Bobby laughed. 

“I’ve been trying to reach you for the past thirty minutes. Where are you?” Donghyuk rambled, some background noise sounding like more people. Junhoe figured everyone must’ve gotten up by now. 

“I’m at Finny’s with Bobby.” Junhoe explained, taking a sip of his tea. It lacked sugar. 

“Bobby? Oh. Okay, we’re coming to join you. You had us worried sick. We thought you got lost, or kidnapped or something.” Junhoe heard Donghyuk sigh. 

“I’m not a child, Dong. Who would want to kidnap a grown ass man.” Junhoe rolled his eyes, looking at Bobby who was trying not to laugh too loudly. 

“Well, apparently Bobby would.” Donghyuk said, and then hung up. 

“They got worried?” Bobby asked as Junhoe put his phone back on the table. 

“Thought I got lost or kidnapped. Being younger than all of them really takes a toll.” Junhoe massaged his temples with his fingers dramatically. “They said they’re gonna join us in a few minutes, I hope you don’t mind.”

Bobby quickly shook his head. “Not at all, it’ll be great to catch up with Donghyuk.” He smiled. “And to meet whoever is lucky enough to be so close with you.”

Junhoe kicked Bobby under the table. “Stop being cheesy, I’d very much like to keep my croissants in my stomach.” 

This time Bobby laughed loudly, grabbing at the spot on his leg that Junhoe kicked. 

Junhoe was smiling so wide he thought his cheeks might fall off. He felt extremely comfortable around Bobby, felt like he’s known him for ages. Bobby seemed to be an open book, interesting and complicated at the same time. Willing to talk about everything and nothing. Helpful and sweet, kind, but also adventurous and silly. He was so close to being unreal it made Junhoe slightly nervous. 

They spent the next fifteen minutes talking about what they liked and didn’t like, telling each other random stories from their lives. What they liked to do in certain times of the year, what kind of movies they liked, what their perfect day would be, if they believe in ghosts or not.

Bobby told Junhoe stories from high school, how he got caught making out with a senior in the janitor’s closet and got sent to detention, how he saved a puppy from being hit by a basketball and then ended up adopting him, how he accidentally set the school lab on fire after he misread the instructions in the students chemistry book. With every story he told, Junhoe found himself feeling warmer, more intrigued and interested. 

Right as Junhoe was telling Bobby why he was terrified of horror movies, the café door opened and in walked Jinhwan, Donghyuk and Yunhyeong. They noticed the two sitting in the furthest booth and walked over to them. 

“C’mon, scoot.” Yunhyeong flapped his fingers for Junhoe to move aside, Junhoe dramatically rolling his eyes and moving to sit right by the window. Bobby did the same, making space for the other two boys. 

“Yunhyeong, this is Bobby. Bobby, this is Yunhyeong.” Donghyuk introduced the two as they shook hands. “You met him last night but I don’t think you were sane enough to remember.” Everyone at the table laughed. 

“Where’s Hanbin?” Junhoe asked, remembering there was also Hanbin and some other guys passed out in Donghyuk’s living room. 

“We took them all home, they weren’t functioning very well.” Jinhwan explained, his face looking tired. Junhoe still had no idea what exactly happened while he was asleep, but he wasn’t really in a hurry to find out either. He had a feeling it was eventful. 

“So, did you two meet last night?” Yunhyeong batted his eyelashes at Junhoe and Bobby, leaning on one of his hands to enhance the dramatic tone of his voice. 

Bobby laughed. “Yeah, we did.” He looked at Junhoe, and Junhoe didn’t know why he blushed. 

“I drank a bit too much so I passed out not long after, though.” Junhoe took one last sip of his tea and put the cup back down. 

“I know, I saw.” Yunhyeong laughed. “You’re really a keeper for actually taking care of him after he puked and passed out.” He then nodded at Bobby, eyes wide. 

“No, it was nothing.” Bobby said quietly. 

Junhoe felt like Bobby didn’t like being the center of attention. Yunhyeong tended to put people on the spot, though not intentionally or to make them feel uncomfortable. It was just because Yunhyeong was extremely outgoing with strangers. 

“What about you and Hanbin?” Junhoe changed the subject, Bobby looking at him with a thankful wink. His heart beat faster. “I saw you sleeping on top of him.”

This caused Yunhyeong to get red in the cheeks, trying to contain his smile. “Well...”

“I had to push them into the guest room because they started taking their clothes off in front of all of us.” Jinhwan cut in with an angry tone to his voice, though Junhoe knew he was joking. 

The conversation changed from there, all of them talking about lighter subjects, telling jokes and having fun. All of them ordered more food and drinks since they did come for breakfast after all. 

After an hour of talking and having fun, the conversation died out a little, Yunhyeong on his phone texting Hanbin, Jinhwan and Donghyuk in their own little bubble. 

Junhoe and Bobby were quiet, both sneakily looking up at each other and smiling from time to time, not really knowing where to go from there.

Then Junhoe caught Jinhwan and Donghyuk at the corner of his eye, kissing with Donghyuk’s leg over Jinhwan lap. He quietly groaned, earning a confused look from Bobby. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” He said flatly, standing up and managing to walk past Yunhyeong. 

It’s not that Junhoe couldn’t bear seeing his best friends happy, or in love for that matter, he wasn’t jealous ether. He just didn’t like looking at two (or more) people shoving their tongues down each other’s throat right in front of his face. Or anywhere else someone might see them. Basically, Junhoe liked getting romantic and sexual shit done in private, safely at home. 

Yunhyeong seemed to notice Bobby’s confusion because of Junhoe’s sudden mood change, so he moved over to Junhoe’s spot. “He hates PDA.” Yunhyeong whispered, Bobby frowning. “You know, public display of affection? Smooching and cuddling in front of other people and shit like that.” 

“Oh.” Bobby’s lips formed a big ‘O’. “Does he get that bothered by it?”

“I think it depends on his mood, but he always complains about it. I don’t think he understands it, he’s never really been in a serious relationship with someone.” Yunhyeong blabbered, realizing he might’ve said too much when he noticed Jinhwan glaring at him. 

When Junhoe emerged from the bathroom, he didn’t sit back down. Instead he stood by the table, making all of the boys look up at him. “I’m leaving.” He stated, then his eyes traveled to Bobby, who looked disappointed. “Do you maybe want to show me around more or something? It’s totally fine if not, I just don’t feel like going back to the beach house yet.” 

Bobby’s expression went from disappointed to happy as he stood up. “Sure.” He grabbed both his and Junhoe’s belongings and scooted out of the small booth. He said bye to the three boys still sitting there and they left, waving to Jinwoo on their way out.  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked slowly, their bodies only a few inches apart. Anyone who saw them would probably think there was something in the air, especially with all the secretive looks they were giving each other when they thought the other wasn’t noticing. 

Junhoe had to push away the feeling he got in his stomach every time their fingers would accidentally - he swore, brush together. In contrast to what he expected, he didn’t mind it. He actually thought maybe he was even a bit eager to have his fingers intertwined with Bobby’s, to feel what it’s like to walk hand in hand.

It caused him to wander off for 0.2 seconds each time, but then refocusing his attention back to whatever Bobby was saying. 

He wondered why all of these little, meaningless things were making him feel this way. Why he found himself wanting to spend more time with Bobby even though he still hasn’t even left. Or why, whenever Bobby complimented him, he blushed like a little kid. He was used to compliments, even from people more attractive than himself. He was always able to brush them off, not giving it any more time and nerves. But for some reason, whatever Bobby said to him made his cheeks turn bright red every single time. 

“Oh, shit!” Bobby suddenly grabbed his head while looking at his phone, snatching Junhoe out of his thoughts. “Fuck!”

“What happened?” Junhoe asked in a worried voice, stopping next to Bobby as Bobby furiously typed something on his phone. 

They were just walking through a nice neighborhood a bit out of town, Bobby said it was his favorite part because of how peaceful and quiet it was, the sun mostly always shining and making the entire street look beautiful. The green trees and nice, short grass by the sidewalks, some flowers in it. 

The houses were small and all looked vaguely similar, lined up perfectly. At the end of the street not far from Junhoe and Bobby, Junhoe could see the bigger part of the town where the bigger buildings with apartment complexes were. 

“I asked my neighbor to look out for my dog but I just saw her text from this morning.” Bobby blabbered quickly. “She had to leave early.”

Junhoe lightly laughed, relaxing. “Oh.” He thought it was a matter of life and death. “Well we can just go get him, if you want.” He suggested, Bobby looking up at him, lips slowly spreading into a smile. 

“Really?” Bobby’s voice sort of cracked. “I mean, I’d have to do that anyway, but you want to come with me?” His voice had such a hopeful undertone Junhoe got the urge to cup his cheeks with his hand. He shook his head at that thought, shocked that his mind was even coming up with something like that. 

“Only because I want to see your dog.” Junhoe joked, winking as Bobby laughed. 

“Fair enough.” Bobby shoved his phone back into his pocket, pointing towards the buildings not far in front of them. “My apartment is close over there, it should take us about five minutes to get there.”

“Is this why we’re here? Was your plan to get me into your apartment all along?” Junhoe smirked, his voice playful. “You could’ve just asked.”

Bobby lifted his hands up in surrender. “Damn, you got me. The whole story about the dog is fake, actually.” He clasped his hands together as if he was begging for Junhoe to forgive him. “Nah, for real though, I really wanted to show you this part of town.”

“I know, I’m just messing around.” Junhoe’s smile was so wide he was sure all his gums were showing. He didn’t care if he looked silly anymore, he was in a really good mood. Too good, for someone who got shit faced only one day prior. 

After some short time they came to the building Bobby lived in, ten floors looking tall and the facade white, looking like it’s been renewed recently. Bobby rummaged through his pockets to find his keys, then let Junhoe through as they walked to the elevator. 

Junhoe got a bit pale in the face when the elevator moved, taking them up. He tried to breathe to calm himself down, ignoring whatever Bobby was saying. He thought if he tried to answer he’d probably end up either passing out or crying, and he certainly wasn’t going to let Bobby know how much of a wuss he became when it came to heights or elevators. Or elevators in heights. 

When they finally came to Bobby’s floor, Junhoe exhaled, almost running out and leaving Bobby behind. Bobby didn’t seem to catch on anything, seeing as he just continued to quietly hum some melody as he walked towards his entrance door. 

“I have to warn you, Yoyo gets _very_ excited. Especially with strangers.” Bobby looked behind at Junhoe as he unlocked the door.

Junhoe could already hear the sound of paws walking over the parquet floor from the inside, more than ready to see Yoyo. He imagined a german shepherd, or a husky. Maybe a labrador. However, when Bobby opened the door, Junhoe was greeted with a small black pug running straight towards him. 

His face went from blank to a wide smile, crouching down to greet the little fella. Yoyo did seem extremely excited, running around Junhoe and then stopping to put his front paws on Junhoe’s thighs.

“Oh my God, I love him. He loves me.” Junhoe looked up at Bobby, who was leaning his shoulder on the wall in his hallway, watching Junhoe and the pug amusedly. “Can I adopt him?”

“I’d probably agree to give you a lot of stuff, but I’d never be able to give you Yoyo.” Bobby crouched down and Yoyo immediately ran over to him. “You can come visit him anytime you like, though. It can be your excuse to see me too.” He winked as he got up and took the leash hanging on the wall. Junhoe rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll just come when you’re not home.” Junhoe stood up too, watching as Bobby put the leash on Yoyo’s collar and then they walked out, Bobby locking the door behind them. 

“Can we take the stairs to go down? He doesn’t really handle elevators well.” Bobby asked Junhoe, looking down at the pug. 

Junhoe silently thanked the gods for being on his side. “Sure.” He more than happily agreed, almost jogging towards the door that led to the staircase. 

They went for yet another walk around the neighborhood, this time their excuse being having to walk Yoyo. 

There wasn’t any awkward silences, both Junhoe and Bobby yapping about everything and nothing, having already found some internal jokes they were almost sure no one else would find funny. 

Junhoe found out about Bobby’s love for his family, how he visits them as often as he’s able to. Bobby also loved spending time at his grandma’s, helping her out with whatever she needed. He told Junhoe she never asked for help, but he knew she was happy her grandson took care of her despite her protests. 

Junhoe decided he liked being around Bobby, and not just because of his smoking hot appearance anymore. Bobby was the whole package, attractive, funny, modest, hard-working, and he also cared about others, whether it be his close family or just someone he knew. You wouldn’t easily find people with a genuinely good heart like Bobby’s nowadays. 

He’d always been smart when it came to being involved with people. They met, they fucked, they said bye. They never engaged into any serious or personal conversations, never exchanged numbers unless there were plans for round two. He definitely should’ve known better this time too. After all, he’s never been eager to meet new people, let alone expect to maybe, theoretically, possibly fall for them (not that he has, of course). 

But, he figured, it seemed like this weekend wasn’t going the way he wanted it to go from the very start, considering he was forced to tag along with his best friends. So it was only natural for everything in his plans to get fucked up, changed. He was still debating whether it was a good or a bad change, though. 

They walked down another street when they came to a beach, loud music and what sounded like thousands of people chattering reaching their ears. Junhoe looked around to see where the noise was coming from when he saw huge rollercoasters and a ferris wheel. “Holy shit.”

Bobby looked in the direction Junhoe was gaping at and it seemed like a lightbulb suddenly switched on above his head. “Do you wanna go?” 

Junhoe felt his stomach twist, though this time not in a good way. “What?” He asked, busting his brains trying to find an excuse. “There? To the fair?” He gulped, blinking at Bobby. 

“Yeah! C’mon, it’ll be fun. They have great food on the stands too!” Bobby sounded excited as he started walking faster towards Junhoe’s nightmare. Yoyo seemed unfazed and carefree, walking around and greeting other dogs that were on a walk with their owners. 

Junhoe never thought he’d want to be in a dog’s shoes, yet here he was right at that moment. “Y- We- We don’t have to go. I mean, the tickets must be expensive as hell.”

Bobby grabbed Junhoe’s wrist to unpin him from the ground, seeing as Junhoe froze. “Don’t worry about the money, it’s my treat. Let me try win you a stuffed Pooh.”

If Junhoe wasn’t genuinely scared for his life, he bet his heart would’ve skipped a beat. Though, it was already too busy beating out of his chest as they walked closer to the entrance of the fair, loud noise from the rollercoasters taking people into their deaths making Junhoe want to run and hide. 

It didn’t take long for them to get inside, hundreds of people walking around, playing games, eating tasty but probably unhealthy foods coming into view. Bobby happily looked around all the stands and went on and on about what food they could try as Junhoe tried to not be a buzzkill, too busy profusely sweating. 

As five minutes went by, Bobby grabbed Junhoe’s hand and led him away from all the loud people, walking them to a less crowded area.

He grabbed Junhoe’s chin with his pointer finger and thumb, forcing Junhoe to look at him. “I wasn’t gonna make you go on rollercoasters.” Bobby was staring straight into Junhoe’s eyes. “I saw you in the elevator, I wouldn’t make you go if you hate stuff like that. I really just wanted us to get in here so we could eat food and play games.”

Junhoe seriously thought he could kiss Bobby right then and there. His brain went blank, not knowing how to react. “I- Was I that obvious?” He then finally asked, feeling much lighter in the area of his chest. He really thought he was doing good in pretending he wasn’t fazed by the elevator. 

“You were paler than a piece of paper. And my brother’s afraid of heights too so I know the fear when I see it.”

After that, the entire evening went by in a blur. They stuffed their faces with pancakes and fried food, bought a bunch of paper bags with random candy. Bobby spent $20 trying to win Junhoe a huge teddy bear by knocking down the metal cups standing in the shape of a pyramid, failing after each try. When he wanted to try for the fifth time, Junhoe made him leave, Bobby grumbling. “I swear the cups were glued together! It’s all a scam!” he yelled annoyedly, making Junhoe laugh. 

Junhoe insisted to buy a toy for Yoyo, getting him a nice rubber bone the pug immediately started chewing on. Once they got tired of emptying their wallets, they decided to just walk around some more and look at everything the fair held.

As they were passing a stand with a mini lottery wheel, the people around them multiplied in numbers and it was difficult for Junhoe to stay next to Bobby with all the pushing. That’s when Bobby grabbed Junhoe’s hand (only to not get separated and lost, that was the only reason). Still, Junhoe felt his heart do that thing, and his palms started sweating. 

Though, people clearing up didn’t make Bobby let go of Junhoe’s hand. Neither did children running below their intertwined fingers while playing hide and seek. Neither did Yoyo, when he saw a dog and ran towards the owner, dragging Bobby along with Junhoe. Bobby didn’t mention it, so Junhoe decided to not say anything about it either. 

If Junhoe said the reason his stupid smile wasn’t leaving his face wasn’t Bobby, he’d be lying. 

Then Junhoe had to find a bathroom, four cups of soda doing their work on his bladder so he fled, Bobby waiting for him outside. When he was done he washed his hands, opened the door and looked around. 

He saw Yoyo running towards him so he crouched down, patting him and then lifting him up. 

“Junhoe, no!” Bobby yelled from a bit further away, and before Junhoe could realize what the fuss was about, he felt sudden disgusting warmth all over the front of his shirt, the pug in his hands innocently looking at him. 

Junhoe’s mouth fell open as he put Yoyo back on the ground in shock. “He just!” Junhoe looked at Bobby, then back at his shirt. “He peed on me!”

Bobby sucked his own lips into his mouth, his cheeks threatening to explode from the effort of trying not to laugh. He then slapped his mouth with his hand, grabbing Yoyo’s leash and gently pulling the pug away from Junhoe. “I’m sorry.” He squeezed out. “I tried to warn you.”

Junhoe pinched the part of his shirt that wasn’t soaked in dog pee and pulled it away from his skin with a disgusted look on his face. “I can’t believe he peed on me.” He laughed, looking at Bobby in disbelief. 

“I’m so sorry.” Bobby couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore, his shoulders shaking more every time he looked at the expression on Junhoe’s face. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.” He put his hand behind Junhoe’s back to lightly push him to start walking as Junhoe kept staring at Bobby in disbelief mixed with disgust. 

“I’m starting to think he doesn’t like me.” Junhoe finally spoke, frowning at the pug that was unaware of his wrongdoings. The wet shirt was clinging to his skin and he was this close to just taking it off. 

“Trust me, he likes you.” Bobby laughed yet again as they both walked towards the exit, Yoyo running behind them. 

“Where are we going?” Junhoe then asked, seeing as they almost left the fair. 

“My apartment is like ten minutes from here. I feel like now I owe you two shirts.” Bobby shrugged, pointing to the plain white shirt he was wearing, Junhoe completely forgetting he gave it to Bobby in the morning. 

As they left through the exit door, Junhoe noticed the sun was already setting, suddenly realizing he literally spent the entire day with Bobby. He had to be honest, time really flew that day in his opinion. His day wasn’t boring at all, he’s laughed, talked and walked his ass off, all with Bobby. 

He reached for his phone in the pocket of his sweatpants, taking it out just to see three texts from Jinhwan and two missed calls from Donghyuk. At the top of his screen he saw it was 8 in the evening. He opened the first text. 

“When are you coming back? We took the keys to the beach house so I don’t know how you’ll get in.”

Then the second text. 

“We’re going out for lunch soon, are you coming with?”

The third text. 

“Are you still with Bobby? Can you at least just let us know if you’re getting back at all tonight?”

He felt a pinch of guilt for letting his friends hang the entire day. It was just that Junhoe, shockingly, completely forgot about his phone. He opened a new text and started typing. 

“Sorry, I forgot about my phone. Just got peed on by a pug. Going to Bobby’s now.” 

He hit send as he looked up at Bobby, who was standing in front of him and dazedly staring at the sunset. He cleared his throat. 

Bobby shook his head to get out of his daze, looking at Junhoe. His eyes went over Junhoe’s entire body, lingering on Junhoe’s thighs and then finally stopping on the huge wet mark on Junhoe’s shirt. “Oh, sorry. Let’s go.” He turned around, tugging at Yoyo’s leash to let the pug know they were walking. 

Junhoe watched the brown haired boy as he walked away, then finally went after him. 

The walk back to Bobby’s apartment wasn’t long, but the duo talked a lot less than the earlier hours of the day. Junhoe wondered if something was off, if Bobby felt guilty because of the mess on his shirt. Or maybe Bobby had plans for the evening and Junhoe was starting to take up too much of Bobby’s time? Or was Bobby just getting tired?

They got to the building and got inside, Bobby immediately going for the stairs as Junhoe thankfully smiled at him. 

Junhoe wasn’t a lazy person, but as they reached Bobby’s floor he had to admit he was breaking a sweat. Even Yoyo got tired from the stairs, Bobby having to pick him up into his hands and carry him. Junhoe thought it was a bit unfair how good Bobby looked even after a whole day of walking around and having just climbed up eight flights of stairs. 

Bobby let Junhoe into his apartment, Junhoe realizing he hasn’t actually seen where Bobby lived when they first got there. The hallway was short but nice, a cupboard for shoes on the right side of the wall. There was a house plant in the corner, the entire room looking very neat. Some jackets were on a hanger to the left. 

Bobby took off his shoes as he let Yoyo off his leash, the pug immediately running into a room Junhoe assumed was the kitchen. 

“Come on, I’ll show you around.” Bobby smiled after Junhoe took off his shoes, following Bobby as they walked into what looked like a living room. When Bobby turned on the light, Junhoe realized his previous assumption wasn’t correct, Bobby wasn’t a really neat person after all. 

There was an empty plate on a big glass table, probably from Bobby’s dinner from last night. A can of coke was laying on the other, smaller table that was in front of a big blue sofa, a shirt thrown over it. There were CDs and a notebook sprawled across the table too, some papers crunched into balls and thrown all over the floor next to a small trashcan, Bobby probably having missed it when he threw them. 

“Sorry about the mess.” His face was a grimace. “I wasn’t expecting any company.” 

“It’s nothing.” Junhoe waved his hand and then turned to Bobby. “Can I please just take this off now?”

Bobby looked like he was about to say something, but then swallowed his words. Instead, he nodded. “Yeah.” Turning around, he disappeared into a room on the right. “Do you wanna take a shower?” Junhoe heard Bobby yell from inside the room. 

He debated. “Uh... Yeah, that’d be great, actually.” He decided, seeing as he never showered after coming back from the club. 

Bobby came out of the room a few seconds after that, carrying what looked like a shirt, a pair of underwear and a clean towel. “Here.” He handed it all over to Junhoe. “The bathroom’s over there. I’ll just be here watching tv, and cleaning up a bit.” He then pointed towards a door in the hallway, Junhoe nodding and walking away. 

When Junhoe got into the bathroom, he realized how spacious it was. There was a huge bathtub that resembled a jacuzzi, a huge mirror on the opposite wall with built-in lights. The marble sink was large, a whole bunch of skincare and hair products, perfumes and aftershave balsams standing on it. 

He stood in front of the large mirror and hurriedly took off his shirt, putting it on the washing machine on his right. Then he stripped out of the rest of his clothes and jumped into the bathtub, happy to finally take a nice shower. 

The mirror was blurry once he finally turned off the water stream from the shower, finally stepping out and grabbing the towel. Then he took the boxers Bobby gave him, thinking whether it was weird or not for him to be wearing Bobby’s underwear. 

He shrugged, thinking it probably wasn’t a good idea to walk around commando. He put the boxers on and then took the shirt, throwing it on him as he looked at himself in the mirror. It was a Guns N’ Roses shirt. 

Then he reached for his sweatpants just to realize they were soaked in water. “Shit!” He quietly cursed, rummaging through the pockets to find his phone. Thankfully, his phone wasn’t harmed so Junhoe sighed in relief, putting it away. 

He lifted the sweatpants up in front of him, realizing the entire left side was completely wet. He cursed himself for being so messy in the shower. This was exactly why he always needed a shower cabin, he was always prone to flooding the entire bathroom. 

 

He looked for extra towels in the cupboards and when he finally found one, he cleaned up the mess he made. Unfortunately, his pants were still soaking wet. 

He took another look at himself in the mirror, the Guns N’ Roses shirt only covering the top part of his (Bobby’s) underwear, everything else out in the open. Slapping his forehead with a hand, he quietly groaned. 

It’s not that Junhoe was ashamed, after all, Bobby has seen him only in his underwear already. But he still couldn’t help but feel a bit self conscious, he was literally about to exit Bobby’s bathroom in Bobby’s boxers and Bobby’s shirt, no pants on. 

It was easy for drunk or party Junhoe to flirt with guys and feel confident, but somehow he felt different about it with Bobby. 

He left his sweatpants next to his shirt so they could dry, taking his phone and wallet and finally opening the door after taking a deep breath. His head was the only thing peeking into the dark hallway at first, noticing the tv in the living room, Bobby was watching some old sitcom. 

The door creaked, making Bobby’s head pop up from the sofa, looking right at Junhoe. “You’re done already?” Bobby asked, getting up from the sofa.

Junhoe slowly walked out of the bathroom, revealing his naked legs and hoping the shirt was long enough to be covering his ass. He was thankful at least the light in the hallway was off. “Yeah, uhh... I kind of... Accidentally flooded your bathroom and my pants along with it.” He made a face, standing frozen in front of Bobby and holding his phone and wallet in his hands. 

Bobby certainly looked surprised, not expecting Junhoe to emerge half naked. He stared at Junhoe’s legs for a few seconds, then looked up at Junhoe’s face. Junhoe didn’t think Bobby bit his lip on purpose, but it made him feel a bit hazy. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Bobby’s voice came a bit raspier than usual, scratching the back of his head. “You can sit down wherever, I’ll get you something to put on.” 

Bobby scooted past Junhoe quickly, disappearing back into his room as Junhoe walked to the sofa in the living room. He plopped on top of it and noticed a tiny blanket bed on the floor next to the tv, Yoyo lying down and chewing on his new rubber toy. “This is all your fault.” Junhoe joked, looking at the pug who wasn’t paying attention to him at all. 

He pulled his legs up, crossing them at his ankles and leaning back to watch tv. His eyes were on the screen, but his thoughts were in Bobby’s room. He couldn’t help but feel excited for some reason. He also realized he’s never sat on a guy’s sofa wearing only that same guy’s underwear. 

Bobby walked back to the living room holding a pair of sweatpants, giving them to Junhoe. “Here. These should fit.” 

“Thanks.” Junhoe took the pants from the brown haired boy and stood up. As much as he tried, he couldn’t help noticing Bobby staring at him again. He wondered if Bobby realized he was doing it, or if it was just nonchalant. However it was, Junhoe was glad that at least his ass always looked good. 

He put Bobby’s sweatpants on, both of the boys plopping down onto the sofa. “Sorry for taking up all of your time... And clothes.” Junhoe looked at the boy with an apologetic smile, fixing the shirt on his shoulders. 

“No, no, I’m sorry Yoyo peed on you.” Bobby waved his hand dismissing Junhoe’s apology and smiled. “If you didn’t take up all of my time today I’d be bored to the point of lying on this couch crying over a blank piece of paper because of my lack of inspiration. I’m glad you managed to tolerate me the entire day.”

Junhoe smiled. “I didn’t have to tolerate you.” His pulse got a bit faster. “I liked spending the day with you.”

“Well, I’m flattered.” Bobby nodded and they fell silent. Suddenly there was something heavy in the air and Junhoe wasn’t sure if it was positive or negative. He could feel tension out of both of their bodies, both of them staying way more still than usual. Neither of them was saying anything and Junhoe wanted to break that, though he had no idea how. 

Then he slowly looked up at Bobby, noticing Bobby was biting at his bottom lip profusely and staring down at his lap. His jaw was clenching from tugging at his lip and Junhoe couldn’t look away from Bobby’s plump mouth. 

He swallowed, suddenly not knowing what to do. 

His eyes travelled down to Bobby’s arms, strong and muscular, veins popping up and muscles flexing as Bobby fiddled with his fingers. Junhoe noticed the way Bobby was sitting, his legs spread and sprawled out, his chin almost touching his chest. 

His neck was thick and long and Junhoe could see his prominent Adam’s apple. Shoulders broad and buff, Bobby’s torso making its way into Junhoe’s mind. His muscular chest, his perfectly defined abs and the v line low by his hips. 

Junhoe shifted in his spot, putting his hands over his lap, trying to pull himself together. His mind got hazy and mouth went dry, Bobby’s smooth, bronze skin attracting him more by each second. 

It was when Bobby licked his own lips and finally looked up at Junhoe that Junhoe felt his heart skip and his dick twitch. 

The look in Bobby’s eyes was unreadable, he was looking at Junhoe like he was about to do something on impulse, like he already went for it but stopped himself. Junhoe adjusted so his body was turned more towards Bobby, looking back at him with an expression he was sure looked guilty. Guilty of thinking about Bobby like that without Bobby knowing. 

For a second Bobby looked frozen, but then his eyes flew all over Junhoe’s body as fast as a millisecond. “Fucking— Fuck it.” He then groaned and grabbed the back of Junhoe’s neck, pulling him straight towards his mouth. 

Bobby’s lips crashed against Junhoe’s in such a fierce speed Junhoe got dizzy, having to grab Bobby’s thighs in order to not collapse from the sofa. His eyes wide in shock quickly closing a moment later, returning Bobby the deep kiss. 

Bobby’s lips felt like soft but hot pillows on Junhoe’s, but the kiss had such force and passion Junhoe could only get greedy for more. Bobby was an amazing kisser, Junhoe realized, tugging at Junhoe’s bottom lip and sucking on it, licking at Junhoe’s mouth begging to enter. 

Junhoe opened his mouth more, their tongues suddenly battling for dominance as Bobby grabbed the back of Junhoe’s thigh and dragged him onto his lap. Junhoe obeyed, sitting on Bobby and grabbing Bobby’s face to keep him steady as Bobby allowed him to enter his mouth and kiss him even deeper. 

Junhoe couldn’t keep himself quiet anymore, so he quietly panted into Bobby’s mouth. Bobby’s grip on Junhoe’s thighs significantly hardened, Bobby groaning. Then his hands travelled to Junhoe’s ass as he grabbed two handfuls and squeezed hard, him being the one panting into Junhoe’s mouth now. 

“I wondered if that ass was as amazing as it looked the first time I saw you in those leather pants.” Bobby broke the kiss, his voice raspy and breathy. 

Junhoe put his hand behind Bobby’s head and grabbed a handful of Bobby’s soft hair, connecting their foreheads. “And what’s the feedback?” He asked, his breathing fastened from the sudden makeout session. 

He would’ve never guessed Bobby might’ve started acting weird because he was attracted to Junhoe. He never would’ve thought the same feelings remained from the night prior, that Bobby still wanted Junhoe that way, with him, on him, around him. 

“Couldn’t have fucking imagined any better.” Bobby almost growled as he kissed Junhoe again, Junhoe’s hands trailing down Bobby’s chest and finding the bottom of Bobby’s shirt. He sneaked them below the shirt to touch Bobby’s torso, Bobby’s skin hot and his abs flexed and hard, making Junhoe shiver. 

Bobby’s hands were still gripping Junhoe’s ass tightly which made Junhoe’s hips twitch as he grinded his crotch over Bobby’s. He could feel Bobby’s hard dick on his own over his pants, making him pant. Bobby groaned at Junhoe’s grinding hips as he picked Junhoe up and threw him onto his back on the sofa. 

Junhoe wondered where both of their courage suddenly came from, but his thoughts evaporated into thin air as Bobby climbed between Junhoe’s legs and got on top of him, kissing Junhoe’s neck and making him tilt his head backwards to reveal more skin. 

One of Bobby’s hands was holding the back of Junhoe’s thigh, making Junhoe bend his leg at the knee and have it up to his chest, and Bobby’s other hand was on the sofa, holding himself over Junhoe. Both of their crotches rubbing against each other as they moved. 

Junhoe had his left hand on Bobby’s ass and he swore he could see stars when he squeezed it. His other hand was still in Bobby’s hair, pulling on it whenever Bobby did something that made his dick twitch. That’s when Junhoe turned his head to his left, his eyes landing on Yoyo who was looking at them with his ears raised. 

Bobby sneaked his hand below Junhoe’s shirt and was about to pull it off of Junhoe when Junhoe lightly pushed him away. “Wait, stop.”

Bobby’s flushed face went from lustful to hurt, and then guilty. “What- Oh, God, I’m sorry.” Bobby was staring at Junhoe with wide eyes. “I didn’t mean to push you into anyth–“

“It’s not that.” Junhoe quickly assured, sitting up as Bobby got off of him. “I can’t do this while your dog is staring at us.”

Bobby’s head turned towards the black pug, going blank for a second before he looked back at Junhoe, nodding. “Oh. I didn’t notice.” His cheeks were still a bright red. “Come on.”

Bobby stood up and Junhoe followed, noticing his erection sticking up in his pants shamelessly. He tried to pull his shirt over it to hide his embarrassment when he saw Bobby undoing his pants. 

“Don’t ruin the fun for me.” Junhoe grabbed Bobby’s wrist as Bobby looked at him with wild eyes. He took Junhoe’s hand and started walking to his bedroom, Junhoe looking back at Yoyo who laid down in his little bed, ready to sleep. Junhoe wasn’t really sure if he would succeed in that. 

Walking into Bobby’s room, Junhoe didn’t have time to look around because Bobby put his hand on his back, pulling Junhoe towards him as they started kissing again. 

Junhoe pushed the door closed with his foot, his hands on Bobby’s chest gently pushing him towards the bed. Bobby plopped down on the mattress, trying to pull Junhoe back on top of him but Junhoe got down on his knees, starting to undo Bobby’s pants. 

“Am I about to see your magic on your knees?” Bobby panted, laying on his back and looking down at Junhoe. 

“Please stop talking, your jokes will make my dick flop.” Junhoe mumbled, finally pulling down the zipper on Bobby’s pants. “Take off your shirt.”

“Bossy.” Bobby smirked, pulling his shirt over his head and laying back down. Junhoe looked up and almost choked at the sight of Bobby, his abs flexing, skin nice and glowy as he looked down at Junhoe’s flushed face. 

Then Junhoe pulled off Bobby’s pants (and socks, because those were unacceptable in bed) and got back to Bobby’s crotch, his dick already hard and big in his underwear.

Junhoe swallowed hard, taking a few seconds to admire the sight in front of him. It was when Bobby lifted his hips up slightly in need that Junhoe smirked, putting his palm over Bobby’s length. Bobby was long and thick, and hard as fuck, making Junhoe’s dick throb in his sweatpants from being neglected. 

Junhoe started palming Bobby hard and fast, Bobby’s mouth dropping in shock because Junhoe went right in. “Oh, fuck!” He whispered, pulling himself up on his elbows. 

Then Junhoe pulled his hand away, slowly coming closer to Bobby’s crotch with his face, finally putting his lips on Bobby’s head over the fabric of his underwear.

His hands were on Bobby’s inner thighs, squeezing. He slowly and torturously mouthed over Bobby’s entire length, making Bobby drop his head backwards, his mouth forming a wide ‘O’.

Junhoe’s mouth went back to the head of Bobby’s cock, sucking on it through the fabric as Bobby let out a low moan from the back of his throat. 

Junhoe knew he was good at teasing and he knew Bobby was hating it, but that was exactly why he was doing it. He finally snuck his fingers to the edge of Bobby’s underwear, sneaking them in and slowly pulling it off of Bobby, his huge hard dick coming out into full view. 

If Junhoe was shocked at Bobby’s size, he didn’t show it, slowly bringing his hand to cup Bobby’s length and lazily dragging it in up and down strokes. He didn’t want to think about how on earth Bobby’s dick would fit in his hole, but that’s what the painful fun was all about. 

“Fuck, Junhoe, go.” Bobby’s voice came out broken and raspy, Bobby sitting up to put his hand in Junhoe’s hair. “You’re driving me insane.”

“I know.” Junhoe smirked and then took Bobby’s head into his mouth, sucking on it fast. His hand was still stroking the base of Bobby’s cock slowly, the contrast making Bobby’s hips twitch towards Junhoe, though Junhoe’s free hand was holding Bobby still. 

Junhoe then went down, taking more of Bobby’s length, his tongue circling around Bobby’s dick in quick motions. He sucked Bobby hard, Bobby looking down at Junhoe with drops of sweat forming on his forehead. 

Junhoe looked up into Bobby’s eyes and Bobby could swear he was going to pass out from the sight of Junhoe‘s mouth on his dick, the pleasure of seeing that overwhelming. 

The sounds of Junhoe’s saliva and Bobby’s precum were one of the sounds that could be heard in the room, along with Bobby’s dick slamming into Junhoe’s mouth and his heavy breathing, quiet moans escaping his throat every few seconds. 

Junhoe then took Bobby out of his mouth, licking below his rim and over his slit and just as Bobby thought that was going to make him lose it, Junhoe fucking _deepthroated_ him, taking his dick all the way to the back of his throat and choking on it. 

“What the _fuck_.” Bobby pulled Junhoe’s hair out of reflex so hard that Junhoe’s eyes got watery, his dick starting to throb so badly Junhoe could feel Bobby was getting close. “Are you fuckin-“

But then Junhoe popped him out of his mouth and cheekily smiled up at Bobby. “Surprise?” 

“Where the fuck is your gag reflex?!” Bobby’s chest was heaving hard and he grabbed Junhoe, pulling him onto the bed. Junhoe laid on his back as Bobby clumsily pulled off Junhoe’s shirt and sweatpants, Junhoe’s underwear already wet from his precum. 

He felt exposed again, laying on his back as Bobby looked at him. His cheeks turned pink. 

“Fuck, I‘m such a lucky bastard.” Bobby cursed, his dick still leaking some precum down his length. Junhoe thought he was going to scream. 

“Come on.” He urged through gritted teeth, making Bobby shake his head and hover right above Junhoe, hungrily kissing him, their tongues playing. 

Bobby connected their bodies, his naked dick rubbing against Junhoe’s in his underwear, Junhoe’s hands coming around to Bobby’s back. Junhoe’s legs were hooked behind Bobby’s ass. 

He bit Bobby’s lip so hard he almost drew blood, making Bobby get up to his knees and look down at him. “Bad.” Bobby thrusted hard against Junhoe’s crotch, making Junhoe’s jaw drop in shock. 

“Wait here.” He then quickly crawled off the bed, Junhoe staying sprawled over the mattress in need. 

Bobby dropped on his knees on the floor and looked down below his bed, his hand reaching for something. When he grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom, he hopped back up on the bed. “What’s your preference?” He then asked, holding the lube and the condom up in front of Junhoe. 

“Fucking hell Bobby, just fuck me.” Junhoe cursed, sitting up and attempting to drag Bobby back down on top of him. 

Bobby let out an evil chuckle. “Not so fast. You took your time with me, now, didn’t you?” 

He put the lube and the condom to his left as he moved a bit further from Junhoe, coming down to drag Junhoe’s underwear off. When he threw them somewhere far onto the floor, he leaned down and started kissing Junhoe’s inner thighs. 

Junhoe’s eyes widened as he panted, his breaths coming out fast and short. He was grabbing the sheets below him, not knowing what else to do with himself. 

Bobby’s lips felt hot and piercing on Junhoe’s skin, traveling slowly from the furthest part of Junhoe’s inner thigh closer to Junhoe’s neglected cock. When he finally got to his dick, Bobby looked up at Junhoe whose eyes were shut tightly, his eyebrows furrowed. 

The sight made Bobby want to cry and slam into Junhoe right away, but he couldn’t do that. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a tiny bit sorry for torturing Junhoe like this, but then again, Junhoe was definitely going to thank him later. 

He licked at Junhoe’s balls and slid his tongue to Junhoe’s base and then over his entire length, Junhoe moaning, the sound making Bobby groan. “Let it out, Junhoe. You can be loud.” He encouraged, grabbing the lube with his left hand. 

He quickly opened it and squeezed a fair amount over his fingers, slowly touching the rim of Junhoe’s already clenching over nothing hole. 

“Ah, fuck. Fuck, fuck.” Junhoe cursed, biting his bottom lip hard. 

Bobby smirked, the vocal sound of Junhoe’s pleasure only doing wonders for Bobby’s performance. He slowly pushed the first finger in, Junhoe’s hips jolting in surprise. 

After a few seconds Bobby saw zero resistance so he pushed the second finger in almost right away, Junhoe being more inviting than ever. “You’re so ready for me.” He murmured against Junhoe’s dick, grabbing at his base with his free hand so he could suck on it. 

This time Junhoe’s moan came out loud and shocked, his hips thrusting up at Bobby. 

Bobby hummed around Junhoe’s dick, knowing it would drive him crazy. His fingers slowly started pumping in and out of Junhoe, lazily searching for his sweet spot. 

Junhoe was squirming in front of Bobby, mumbling incoherent curse words and biting his lower lip to oblivion. “Damn it, Bobby, fuck me.” He pleaded, looking down at Bobby whose mouth was sucking in his dick. 

Bobby looked like he was ignoring Junhoe’s pleads, his mouth sucking Junhoe’s dick so well and his tongue massaging Junhoe’s rim so nicely. His two fingers pumping in and out of his hole so deliciously that Junhoe didn’t know how much longer he could take. 

Bobby seemed to have noticed this so he stopped sucking Junhoe’s dick and let it plop on his stomach, still hard and red. Then he finally added a third finger, stretching Junhoe a bit more as Junhoe groaned, dropping his head on the mattress. 

After a few seconds of adjustment, Bobby added the fourth finger and fastened up the pace, hitting random spots on Junhoe’s walls in search of the spot. His eyes were on Junhoe’s beautifully sweaty, flushed face as Junhoe looked right back at Bobby, eyes hazy and unfocused. 

When Bobby felt Junhoe was starting to clench around his fingers, he pulled out and left Junhoe feeling empty, causing him to let out an annoyed whine. 

Junhoe may be a hard personality, stubborn brain, acting cool. But right now he was completely helpless, lost, boneless. He was completely depending on Bobby and everything Bobby was doing, the pleasure high to the point Junhoe thought he could lose his sanity. 

Bobby reached for the condom, quickly ripping it open as he saw Junhoe’s hips involuntarily thrust into nothing, too eager and needy. It made his dick twitch and he quickly rolled on the condom and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his cock, crawling back between Junhoe’s legs. 

He pressed their cocks together, slowly sliding up and down and rubbing them together. Junhoe was blissed out for a couple of seconds, waiting for Bobby to finally get on with it.

When he didn’t, Junhoe grabbed his shoulders, digging his nails into Bobby’s skin. “For fuck’s sake, if you don’t fuck me right now I swear to fucking shit I’m going to walk right out that door.” He almost hissed, his dick already in pain from wanting release. 

Bobby climbed on top of Junhoe, going for his neck and kissing him gently. “Shh, you’re not gonna do that.” He whispered, his voice making Junhoe want to cry. 

Junhoe was about to protest but Bobby finally lined up his dick with Junhoe’s entrance, touching his rim. “Now, you’re going to be a good boy for me, right?” Bobby asked, his face right in front of Junhoe’s and Junhoe nodded, not caring if he looked eager. Fuck, he was eager. 

Then finally Bobby pushed his head in. Junhoe gasped at the stretch and then stopped breathing, his face mixed with shock, pain and pleasure. 

“Ah-“ was all that came out of his mouth, his eyes wide open as he hugged Bobby around his back. His legs hooked around Bobby’s waist, feeling like Bobby was the only thing holding him in one piece right now. 

Bobby stayed still for a moment, looking at the beauty on Junhoe’s face. He connected their foreheads and noses, both of them breathing heavily. Junhoe’s hand came up from Bobby’s back to the back of Bobby’s head, his fingers lightly pulling his hair. 

Junhoe didn’t know if it was just his hazy mind, or Bobby’s dick halfway inside of him, or if it was just because it was Bobby, but the whole moment seemed way more intimate than his usual fucking. Bobby was gentle, and careful, and his skin on Junhoe’s felt like fire, but the best kind. Truth be told, he wanted time to freeze and to stay right there, like that, with Bobby, for a long time. 

He looked up at Bobby, who was watching him closely, probably waiting for Junhoe to say if he was okay. Junhoe nodded, eager for Bobby to start moving. 

And he did, slowly starting to push his dick into Junhoe’s hole, stretching Junhoe even more as Junhoe let out a loud sob, subconsciously scratching Bobby’s back and pulling his hair, his thighs tightening around Bobby’s waist. 

“Damn it, baby.” Bobby groaned, but he himself didn’t know if he was talking about the tightness of Junhoe’s hole, or the painful scratch on his back, or Junhoe pulling his hair, or just everything all together. 

Junhoe moaned at Bobby’s words and had to do his best to not cum right from that, his dick leaking even more precum, so hard it was almost painful. His head was leaning back, his eyes shut tight as Bobby started kissing him, slowly over his neck to his jaw, and then finally to his lips. Junhoe returned the kiss, starting to relax in Bobby’s arms. 

“You can move.” Junhoe whispered in a low, raspy voice and Bobby’s response was another kiss, his hips starting to move slowly, Junhoe’s hole painfully but beautifully tight for him. 

Junhoe’s quiet moans came as short breaths into Bobby’s mouth, his eyes still shut from now disappearing pain and stronger by the second pleasure. 

Bobby eventually found a pace that fitted them both, fucking Junhoe at a nice speed that made both of their hearts beat fast. Their kisses weren’t even kisses at this point, just their lips pressed together as both of them breathed heavily. Every once in a while Bobby put his hand on Junhoe’s cheek and kissed him, but that was all he managed to do with his hard thrusts. 

Then, it was as if something in them switched, Bobby slowly fastening up the pace and lifting his top part of the body off Junhoe. His hands were finally touching all over Junhoe’s chest, stomach, came back up to lightly squeeze Junhoe’s nipples as Junhoe keened. 

“Bobby-“ Junhoe’s voice wasn’t louder than a whisper, his whole energy pointed towards him trying to not cum right that second. He put his hands on Bobby’s flexing arms, touching him up and down. 

Bobby’s pace got significantly faster, slamming into Junhoe so hard the sound of his balls slapping Junhoe’s ass was echoing around the entire room. The bed was creaking and Bobby’s hard thrusts were making it shake, the headboard hitting the wall with each Bobby’s thrust. 

Bobby’s dick inside Junhoe felt so incredibly big and filling, hitting spots Junhoe didn’t even know existed and sending him into a whole another galaxy of pleasure. He actually thought he was going to pass out from how good he was feeling. 

Bobby was adjusting his hips in different angles with each thrust, finally hitting the spot in Junhoe, making Junhoe bend his back and let out a loud whimper. “Ah! Oh my- shit- Bobb-“ Junhoe moaned, not able to finish his sentences. 

Bobby groaned loudly, Junhoe’s moans and his walls tightening around his dick making it almost impossible to breathe. He slammed a few more times into the exact same spot, Junhoe scratching down Bobby’s arms and leaving red marks, squirming below him.

“Tell me how it feels!” Bobby griped, his eyes squeezed shut from the dull pain Junhoe’s nails left on his skin. 

“Feels so- feels so fucking- good-“ Junhoe’s voice came out loud and needy, Junhoe suddenly pulling himself up. “Let me ride you.”

Bobby’s pace slowed down a bit as he looked down at Junhoe, raising his eyebrows. Junhoe saw little drops of sweat on Bobby’s skin, down his neck and shoulders, his hair damp, sticking to his forehead. “What?” Bobby asked, internally cursing because he knew the sight of Junhoe on top of him would make him cum in a second. 

“Let me ride you.” Junhoe repeated, unhooking his legs from behind Bobby and grabbing his shoulders, turning them both around without Bobby’s dick leaving his hole. 

Bobby on his back with Junhoe sitting on his dick, looking down at him already blissed out. Junhoe’s torso was sweaty and hot, his cheeks flushed and his hair a perfect mess made Bobby want to scream. He grabbed Junhoe’s ass to encourage the boy to move, and Junhoe did, laying down on Bobby and starting to move his ass, fucking himself on Bobby’s dick.

He kissed Bobby’s collarbones and came to his neck, pressing his lips against the skin and then sucking on it until he felt a metallic taste of blood. Bobby sobbed, squeezing Junhoe’s ass tighter as Junhoe licked the new made hickey, coming up to Bobby’s lips to kiss him again. 

Then he got up and started rocking his hips, lazily and in a torturous way as his dick kept sloppily slapping his stomach, precum spreading over both his and Bobby’s skin. 

“Fuck, baby.” Bobby moaned and Junhoe’s breath hitched, almost getting dizzy from Bobby’s pet name and the breathy, sweet, warm way it rolled off of Bobby’s tongue. 

As soon as Bobby said the words Junhoe let out the loudest moan that night, his head dropping back as his mouth fell open. He dropped back on his side, pulling Bobby back on top of him. Bobby more than readily obeyed, slamming right back into Junhoe as Junhoe cried. 

“Come on, let me hear you.” Bobby murmured against Junhoe’s lips and a filthy moan escaped Junhoe’s mouth, his toes curling. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Ah, fuck!” Junhoe’s sobs were loud and high pitched as Bobby started slamming into him in a ruthless pace. “Fuck, Bobby, fuck, fuck! It feels so damn fucking good! _Fuck!_ ” He was now yelling, all pieces of his sanity gone. 

Bobby grabbed the back of Junhoe’s thighs as he held his legs bent and spread. He saw Junhoe’s red and neglected cock bouncing on Junhoe’s stomach so he let go of his right thigh to grab Junhoe’s length and start pumping. 

“Shit- I’m gonna-“ Junhoe’s voice was loud and hitched, lifting his head up in the overwhelming, painful feeling of pleasure as Bobby never stopped pounding into him. 

“Ugh, fuck.” Bobby groaned at the feeling of Junhoe’s already clenching walls, pushing himself to hold on for just a few more seconds. His dick started throbbing so he growled, “Cum for me baby, let me hear you!”

And it was all it took to push Junhoe over the edge, cum shooting over his entire abdomen and Bobby’s hand as Junhoe screamed and whimpered so loudly he was sure the entire floor could hear him.

The sound was more than enough for Bobby to slam into Junhoe one more time before finally releasing, filling up the condom. He thrusted a few more times until Junhoe winced from oversensitivity, then slowly and carefully pulling out, getting rid of the condom. 

Junhoe was lying down on his back, his body going limp and his mind so hazy he got lost in time. He felt something soft going over his abs, probably Bobby cleaning him up. He wanted to thank him but he felt so tired he couldn’t move his mouth.

He had no idea how much time passed before Bobby crawled back on the bed, gently stroking Junhoe’s cheek until Junhoe was aware Bobby was next to him. He slowly blinked up at the brown haired boy, noticing how warmly Bobby was looking at him. 

Junhoe impulsively turned towards him, shoving his face into Bobby’s chest as he felt Bobby’s arm going around his body, pressing his back to push him closer to himself. 

“Thank you.” Junhoe whispered and he heard Bobby chuckle softly, then a soft pair of lips on his forehead. 

It was enough for Junhoe to close his eyes and drift away, feeling impossibly safe and warm in Bobby’s embrace. 

He wasn’t aware of what he‘s just done, and of the consequences he (and maybe Bobby) was going to suffer, but he couldn’t care at that moment. All he wanted was to sleep right then and there, comfortable in Bobby’s arms.  
  
  
  
  
It was when a phone rang that Junhoe opened his eyes again, a hot weight over his back. He turned his head to the right to see Bobby’s peaceful sleeping face, his mouth parted and lips puffed out, soft warm breaths reaching Junhoe’s skin. 

Bobby’s arm was over Junhoe’s back, hence the hot weight. He also had his leg draped over Junhoe’s legs, making it hard for Junhoe to move. So he didn’t. Bobby was hugging him as if Junhoe was a huge pillow. 

He stayed still, shutting out the annoying dinging of the phone as he looked at Bobby’s face. His hair was a bit curlier than yesterday, messy and sticking up in all directions. Junhoe sneaked his hand from between their bodies to move a strand away from Bobby’s face. 

As he did that, Bobby suddenly grabbed Junhoe’s wrist with his other hand, then going up to Junhoe’s palm, intertwining their fingers together. 

Junhoe wanted to move his hand right away, but then he realized he liked the feeling of Bobby’s hand in his. It was nice, warm, special. Their hands fit together. 

He looked at Bobby to see if the boy woke up, but his face was in the same sleepy state as it was before. 

Then he lowered both his and Bobby’s hand back down, lifting up his pointer finger and gently poking Bobby’s lower lip. It was soft. 

Junhoe thought he could lay there for days, but when he moved, he realized how sweaty, and sticky, and naked he still was. 

That’s when he involuntarily decided he should get up. 

Junhoe never spent the night when he fucked somebody. It was in his own One-Night-Stands Law. He avoided all mornings and cuddling like the plague, but last night he didn’t even think of leaving. 

He shifted on the bed, turning to face Bobby as he somehow managed to get out of his grasp, slowly moving Bobby’s arm away, stretching his limbs. Every muscle he had in his body was hurting. 

He reached towards Bobby, the sight of the sleeping brown haired boy so peaceful and sweet he almost felt bad that he was about to disturb that blissfulness. He gently grabbed his shoulder and shook him awake. 

“Hey, Bobby.” Junhoe’s voice came out hoarse. Junhoe figured it was probably from all the dick and the screaming from yesterday. “Wake up, your phone’s ringing.”

Honestly, Junhoe wouldn’t have woken Bobby up just because of a damn phone call. But he would feel too weird getting out of bed and taking a shower in Bobby’s bathroom, taking some of Bobby’s clothes and just doing anything in Bobby’s house without Bobby knowing. He knew Bobby wouldn’t think he was snooping around or anything like that, but it was still past Junhoe’s comfort zone. 

Bobby’s eyes slowly opened, tiredly looking up at Junhoe. His lips spread into a lazy smile. “Morning, baby.” Bobby’s voice was raspy and low, Junhoe’s stomach twisting. 

“Shut up.” Junhoe shot back before he could think it through. “Don’t call me that.” He frowned and he was sure he probably looked like an eight year old. 

“You liked it last night.” Bobby grinned, putting a hand behind Junhoe’s back and then pulling him against his chest. Their legs intertwined and Junhoe’s thigh accidentally touched Bobby’s dick, sending shivers down Junhoe’s spine. 

Junhoe made a face of protest. “Yeah, well last night I had a dick up my a–“

He was cut off by Bobby kissing him quickly, then suddenly letting go of him and jumping out of bed. “This ringtone is killing my brain cells.” He complained as Junhoe couldn’t help stare at Bobby’s bare ass. 

“I should’ve left you to sleep. You’re more bearable passed out.” Junhoe rolled to his back just to sit on the edge of the bed a second later, regretting it when he felt dull pain around the area of his asshole. He frowned. 

 

“It’s Donghyuk. Apparently he’s called you nine times and sent you like a dozen texts. They’re worried.” Bobby looked at Junhoe after checking his phone, his eyes subconsciously traveling over Junhoe’s entire exposed body. 

“So clingy.” Junhoe joked, grabbing the pair of underwear Bobby took off of him yesterday. He quickly put it on, flushing because of Bobby’s eyes on him. “Uh, do you mind if I take a shower? I’m all sticky.”

Bobby smiled, ruffling his own hair. “Not at all. Mind if I take one with you?”

Junhoe’s eyes widened as he grabbed the sweatpants and the shirt laying on the floor. “Actually, I do. There’s only so much my ass can take.”

Bobby let out a heartfelt laugh as he slapped Junhoe’s ass when the black haired boy walked past him towards the bathroom. “Asshole.” He heard Junhoe yell and it brought a smile to his face, the smile that would stay there for the rest of the morning. 

After they both showered, ate and got ready, Junhoe finally took a look at his phone. It was really blowing up with calls and texts from his best friends and he made a mental note to start being more responsible in letting people know where he was, so they wouldn’t worry. 

He opened Jinhwan’s texts and felt his heart drop a bit. “We’re leaving today.” His voice was disappointed, he completely forgot about going home, back to his usual responsibilities. 

Bobby, who was sat next to Junhoe on the sofa, suddenly got a sunken expression. “So...” His voice was quieter than usual. “Your city is... three hours away from here, right?”

Junhoe locked his phone and threw it onto the table. “Four.”

Bobby’s mouth moved in dislike. “Ugh.”

They sat there in silence for a few moments, both of them fiddling with their hands and looking anywhere but each other. After a while, Yoyo ran towards Junhoe and Junhoe picked him up, putting him in his lap as the pug slowly fell asleep. 

“I’ve never… done this.” Junhoe admitted, his mind going a hundred miles per hour. Bobby picked up his head to look at him, face serious. 

“I’ve never…” Junhoe started again, trying to find the right words. “This felt different with you.”

Bobby was looking at him for a while and they both fell silent again. After a few moments, Bobby spoke. “I really like you, Junhoe.” His words made Junhoe’s heart beat faster. “This wasn’t really just a one night stand for me.”

And when Bobby put it into words, it also fell into place in Junhoe’s head. It wasn’t just sex. He liked Bobby. He stayed the night because it was Bobby, and not someone random who just so happened to be pounding his ass. He liked holding Bobby’s hand and doing things with Bobby he’d never imagined doing with anyone else before, because it was Bobby. 

“I really like you too.” He finally admitted, to Bobby and to himself. “I wish I was staying for longer.”

They talked for a bit more, telling some jokes to lighten up the sudden rainy atmosphere. After about 30 minutes Jinhwan called, letting Junhoe know they were waiting for him to come back so they could leave home. 

Bobby offered to see Junhoe off, walking with him all the way back to Donghyuk’s house. They walked slowly, neither of them really wanting to get there. They exchanged numbers, Bobby saving his own contact name with a bunch of heart emojis in Junhoe’s phone, making Junhoe roll his eyes. 

The entire walk back Junhoe secretly wished Bobby would take his hand, though Bobby wasn’t doing it. He even debated doing it himself, there was no people out on the streets and no one would actually see them. But he didn’t do it. 

When they arrived to Donghyuk’s, the door was open so they walked inside, Jinhwan and Donghyuk by the kitchen counter eating takeout. “Hey.” Junhoe waved, smiling at their friends. 

“You’re really- You need to learn how to pick up your phone.” Was the first thing Jinhwan muttered, not even looking up from his plate. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I had it on silent.” Junhoe’s voice was apologetic as he looked at Donghyuk. 

“Oh my God.” Donghyuk gasped, hopping off the stool he was sitting on and running around the kitchen counter, stopping in front of Bobby. He stared at the hickey on Bobby’s neck, then grabbed Bobby’s arm and gaped at it. “Junhoe, you need to relax. And cut your nails. You’re dangerous.” He said, making Bobby laugh. 

Junhoe felt a rush of heat hitting his face as his eyes widened, having completely forgotten he scratched the shit out of Bobby’s arms and left a hickey on his neck. 

Donghyuk’s shocked voice caused Jinhwan to look up, noticing the red, now fading marks on Bobby’s arm. “What the fuck were you guys doing, trying to kill each other? Went on a hunt?”

“You have no right to comment on my sex life. You think I haven’t seen your and Donghyuk’s stash of dildos?” Junhoe shot back as he walked to one of the stools, taking a seat. Jinhwan’s mouth fell open. 

“You can’t even sit properly.” Donghyuk teased, ignoring Junhoe’s previous sentence and making Junhoe punch him in the shoulder. 

“I’m sitting just fine.” He protested. Bobby walked over and sat next to Junhoe. “Where’s Yun?”

“He’s out back saying bye to Hanbin.” Jinhwan rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you two really ditched us for the entire weekend for two random guys. No offense.” He put a hand up towards Bobby, making him cackle. 

“None taken.” His eyes disappeared behind one of his wonderful smiles Junhoe decided he loved. 

Yunhyeong then appeared from the hallway, waving at Bobby and Junhoe. “Oh, you decided to show up.”

“Okay, time to go.” Jinhwan clapped his hands as he quickly washed the plate he just ate from, putting everything to it’s place as Junhoe went to one of the rooms to pick up his stuff. 

They took all of their belongings and walked outside, Donghyuk locking the beach house and all of them starting to pack their things into the car. 

Junhoe and Bobby stayed a bit behind, Junhoe looking down at the ground at a loss for words. Bobby was debating on what he should do, not wanting to put Junhoe in an uncomfortable situation. 

“This sucks.” Junhoe then spoke, looking up at Bobby with overdramatic pouty lips. 

Bobby bit his own bottom lip, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “It does, but it’s not like you’re going to another continent! You better miss me.”

“I’ll miss Yoyo.” They both laughed at Junhoe’s response. 

“That’s rude.” Bobby was smiling. 

“You’ll come visit me if you ever drop out of college, right?” 

“Even before.”

“And don’t forget about me when you’re a famous rapper.” Junhoe added, lightly punching Bobby’s shoulder. 

“I won’t forget about you, I have your number. You won’t be able to get rid of me.” Bobby put his hand on Junhoe’s upper arm, wanting to slide it down and grab his hand, but then he pulled it away, not able to make up his mind on what Junhoe would want. 

“Well,” Junhoe frowned at the loss of contact. “Good. And you better not get any ass that’s better than mine.”

At that Bobby chuckled. “I don’t think you have to worry about that.”

“Junhoe, c’mon.” Junhoe heard Yunhyeong yell behind him as he turned around, seeing all three of his friends standing outside of the car and waiting for him. 

“One second.” He yelled and turned back to face Bobby again. “And I’ll make Dong take us back here for the weekends.” He added, Bobby nodding at Junhoe’s idea. 

“You better go, the angry little one just started tapping his foot impatiently.” Bobby’s face cringed, not wanting to be the reason Junhoe’s friends are mad at him. 

Junhoe laughed loudly, feeling the nervousness creeping up in his stomach. “Okay well, I’ll text you then.” He said, looking into Bobby’s eyes as he saw that sparkle again. 

“I’m counting on it.” Bobby was looking at Junhoe intensely, his eyes quickly dropping to Junhoe’s lips, and then back to his eyes, lightly shaking his head. 

Junhoe bit the inside of his cheek, warmth now covering his entire face as he took a breath through his nose. “Ehh, screw it.” He whispered under his breath. Then he reached his hand for that annoying strand of hair hanging down Bobby’s forehead, putting it back into place and leaving his hand on Bobby’s neck. 

Bobby looked at Junhoe’s hand and felt the slight pull, being enough for Bobby to hook his arm around Junhoe’s waist and pull him close, their lips connecting in a gentle kiss. 

Junhoe felt Bobby’s warm hand gently cupping his cheek as he opened his eyes to see him smiling. “That was so gross and cheesy.” Junhoe mumbled with a disgusted face, Bobby’s thumb stroking his cheek and making Junhoe want to just tell Jinhwan to leave without him. 

Bobby grinned, obviously not caring about how cheesy or gross they were being. He pecked Junhoe’s lips one more time and then unhooked himself from the younger, letting him go and pointing towards the car. “Go, I’ll text you.”

“Okay. See you soon, right? I still have to hear your songs.” Junhoe asked, slowly starting to turn away. 

“Of course.” Bobby smiled, happy Junhoe’s still willing to give him a chance. 

Junhoe then turned around to walk away, feeling a slap on his ass as Bobby started cackling.

“Idiot. Fucking idiot. I’m not answering your texts!” Junhoe yelled, quickly walking to the car. As he sat onto the back seat he saw all three of his friends giving him a shit eating grin. “Oh, fucking shut up, all of you. Don’t you have to drive or something, Jinhwan?”

They pulled out of the driveway, Junhoe waving to Bobby as they left. 

Five minutes into the drive, Junhoe’s phone buzzed as he opened the text. It was a selfie of Bobby making a silly face. “Missed me?” The text said, making Junhoe have to suck in his smile in order for his friends to not start teasing him again. It didn’t work. 

Junhoe spent the entire drive back staring out of the window and ignoring his best friends, just like when the weekend started. Though, this time he wasn’t angry, or in a bad mood. He was just thinking about the brown haired guy with sharp eyes, a toothy smile, dumb jokes and best dick he’s ever had, and already planning on seeing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting here and it’s been a long while since I wrote anything, so I hope it didn’t disappoint!  
> Comments and kudos would mean a lot, I really want to know what everyone thought about this and how you liked it!!


End file.
